Forfeit
by GoldenPetal13
Summary: Set after Season 2, Peter's joined Derek's pack and Stiles just wants some peace and quiet to enjoy his life and not keep getting nearly killed. It doesn't go to plan and Peter cashes in on it, but is it a game or something more permanent?
1. Hanging Around

Set after Season 2, Peter's joined Derek's pack and Stiles just wants some peace and quiet to enjoy his life and not keep getting nearly killed. It doesn't go to plan and Peter cashes in on it, but is it a game or something more permanent?

Rated M (due to the violence don't get your hopes up for other stuff)

Warnings: Male on male, knotting, Mpreg implied, underage (kind of), touches of dub con, illegal drug use (not by choice), show level violence and death, others added as required.

Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews).

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

**Forfeit**

**01 – Hanging Around**

With Jackson no longer a Kanima, things should be quiet, but Erika and Boyd are still missing and now we have an Alpha Pack to sort out. I've spent a damn good day with Scott practicing my lacrosse skills and he freaking cheated on the wolfy powers thing.

It's okay though, because if I can take him on then it'll up my game against the average humans running around the place.

Humming I stroll along after him towards the burnt out husk of the old Hale house, seriously Derek needs to do something about this place, possibly with a sledgehammer or a wreaking ball.

Since neither Derek nor Scott trust each other the 'Pack' is fairly strained at the moment. Add in the return of the undead creeper wolf Peter, and this 'Pack Meeting' is going to be a bundle of fun.

Jackson has his anchor, Lydia, sweet Lydia, and has told Derek to take a hike, even after Derek saved his life, kinda. So there's just me, Scott, Derek, Isaac and Peter. Five of us against five Alphas, these are not good odds.

Predictably Scott and Derek don't see eye to eye on anything but it's when Isaac sits next to Scott and they start talking, leaving me with either Derek or Peter to sit next to, it turns out to be Peter as he gives up control of the meeting to Derek without a fight, that I really notice how friendly the two teen Beta wolves have become.

The meeting isn't a complete disaster until the end when Scott and Isaac leave together talking about the vets and pulling pain and how amazing it is, they forget about me and I stomp out to see Scott slipping into Isaac's battered car to drive home. Guess I'm going solo then. That's not a problem, I can do solo, I don't need them. I don't need anyone.

Only the revving of the engine warns me to jump to one side as Derek, the dick of an Alpha, peels out of the drive in his sexy black Camero, shaking my fist I yell, "Road Hog! Road Wolf thing! Oh great, that's it you and Peter leave me in the creepy werewolf infested forest on my own near dusk, I'm fine!" And I am, totally.

Scuffing my feet I sulk for a few seconds and then realise I'm in the creepy werewolf infested forest on my own near dusk and hurry towards my jeep, my baby, and my ride to home and safety.

A flash of something catches my eye and I stop to see a glittering coming from the forest floor. I'm going to ignore it and then decide that a few seconds aren't going to hurt. Sneaking over with ninja stealth, I'm close when I hear a twang sound and my feet get taken out from under me and I end up upside down in a Hunter's trap.

If I were Scott I'd simply claw the metal snare around my feet that's holding me captive, but I'm not Scott and I try and reach the snare with zero effect apart from I'm now swinging in midair and I'm getting motion sick.

Damn it.

Oh, phone.

Digging in my pockets I try and locate my phone and then crow as I pull it out to see that the battery has died, "Crap," I swear and try to think my way out of the trap.

Somewhere in the forest a twig snaps and I frantically flap my arms like that's going to help, a rustling of leaves and a gleam of amber werewolf's eyes and I attempt to bluff with, "Stop right there or you will face the wrath of Stiles."

"The wrath of Stiles?" It's Peter and he stalks towards me amused and not the slightest bit afraid.

It's when he's standing in front of me that I discover that my face is about groin height with a perfect view of his crotch. So not awesome, "Peter get me down," and I hope the creeper wolf is on board with the Pack thing.

"Why?" His answer derails my plans, though he's calm and not wolfed out, and I'm now stuck in a creepy forest infested with Peter.

"Because we're Pack and that's what Pack does," I point out appealing to his wolfish instincts.

"Hmm, slight problem though," he smirks down at me, "You're not part of my Pack."

Flailing physically and mentally I yell, "Dude, totally part of your Pack, we were just at a Pack Meeting, therefore Pack, so get me down from here."

"No," his smirk gets bigger, "Your Pack and my Pack had a combined Pack Meeting, but since you're a part of Scott's Pack and I'm a part of Derek's Pack, and neither of them get on, am I even allowed to help you without upsetting my Alpha…" He trails off and continues to smirk at me. "Unless…" He offers.

Damn him.

"Unless what?" I snap at him and cross my arms.

"Hmm, you pay me a forfeit…" And he's even more predatory now.

Having a far too close up view of his groin, I have the unenviable pleasure of seeing his dark jeans start to bulge and the reality of just how alone I am with Peter hits home.

Oh my god.

Squeaking and trashing in the trap, I scream for all I'm worth in the incredibly vain hope that Scott is near enough to hear me, it's a very faint hope and I'm left exhausted and hoarse hanging in a trap upside down as Peter calmly watches me.

"Finished?" He asks and lifts an eyebrow at me, "You haven't even heard what the forfeit is yet," I glare angrily at him, "Oh Stiles, it's just a kiss, one single innocent kiss, on the mouth, no tongues."

Dubiously I study him and then a cold wind makes me shiver so I nod wanting down and vowing to never let my phone battery get so low again. "Excellent," he smiles pleased and leaps upwards to the sound of metal being cut and I crash to the ground in an uncoordinated heap.

"Ow," I complain loudly at him, he holds his hand out and I take it letting him pull me to my feet and he's wrapping his arms around me reminding me of an octopus.

Ineffectually pushing at his shoulders I surrender and he shifts so he can cup my face with one hand, oh so slowly he leans in and kisses me. His mouth is warm on mine, there's barely any pressure and before I can blink he's gone again standing a good five feet away from me.

"Um…" I have no idea what to say.

"I'll follow you home and make sure you get there safely," he says, "For free, of course."

"Right," I edge backwards away from him and flounder to my jeep. Getting in I start her up and drive away ruthlessly not thinking about the kiss, or Peter, and parking up I almost cry with relief to see dad's cruiser in the yard. Glancing around I see Peter leaning against a tree, he waves his fingers at me and then melts backwards in a totally cool, but creepy, way and I go inside closing the door firmly behind me.

I also lock the door.

My lips might have a lingering after touch to them that's a bit tingly but I ignore them and sit near my dad doing my homework, just in case he needs input on something.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Sorry I got hit with yet another plot bunny, I promise to keep working on my series things though...


	2. Meat Shield

See Chapter 1 for all warnings

* * *

**Forfeit**

**02 – Meat Shield**

The Alpha snarls and snaps weakly at Chris Argent. She's one of the five Alphas that are causing us so much trouble. But while our wolves, and I reluctantly include Peter in that group, don't attack or kill people, those five do, and that puts them on the Hunters' shit list.

A hand touches my shoulder and I turn my head to see Peter lying next to me in the leaves. He's carved up badly from her claws, he'd valiantly thrown himself in front of me when she went to attack me and he's weaker at healing than the other Betas are. There's a lot of blood but he'll live, probably.

"Don't look," he murmurs and adds, "Think about the forfeit…" He smirks at me and then grimaces in pain so I can't get too mad at him for that though I'm tempted to whack him on the shoulder.

BANG.

I flinch at the sound of the gunshot and the snarls and snaps abruptly stop.

Swallowing weakly I watch as Derek picks Peter up and carries him off, I'm careful not to look at the body that Chris has agreed to carve up and burn, there will be no Peter style resurrections happening for her.

Flitting around the group to make sure they're all okay I drive Scott and Isaac home and try to forget about the damn forfeit, Peter couldn't have meant it.

But three days later I get a text, "**Forfeit**," from an unknown number and I scowl because that is seriously not cool.

Two days later he texts again, "**Forfeit, exactly the same terms, and I've healed perfectly, thank you for asking.**" Bastard, even his texts are sarcastic.

One day after that we have a Pack Meeting and it's at the burnt out shell of the Hale House with Chris and Allison there as the Alpha pack is too dangerous to be allowed to live, they've broken the code and are considered outlaws to Chris now.

Peter sits next to me and I fidget the entire time, when people get up to leave at the end I'm torn between running for the door, thus escaping him, or paying up the forfeit because the last kiss wasn't horrible and he hadn't done anything bad to me, but that could be considered encouraging his stalking, or whatever game he's playing with me.

Hesitating too long means that Scott and Isaac are gone, their bromance is blooming brighter everyday where as my bromance with Scott is wilting and if I'm honest is kinda dead.

Chris and Allison leave together and Peter looks to Derek, "I'll drive home with Stiles, that way I can make sure he's safe and sound with no retaliation from the other Alphas," it sounds good volunteering to baby-sit the helpless human but Derek frowns knowing his uncle far too well.

Eyeing up his uncle the Alpha growls, "Do not hurt him, do not upset him, do not frighten him."

Putting up his hands in a soothing gesture Peter attempts to pull off harmless, and fails miserably. But ten minutes later I'm driving him to my house in silence. He doesn't try to break it and makes no threatening moves towards me.

Parking up around the corner I turn to him and he asks, "Forfeit?"

"Fine," I sigh and suddenly he's in my space, that hand cups my face again and the kiss is just as brief, then he's gone out of the car waving me goodbye as I pull away from the curb to go park up my baby and go into my house.

Sitting down I turn on the TV to see a nature special on the mating habits of North American mammals. Awesome, perfect fucking timing and my mouth does not tingle in the slightest.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	3. Pit of Death and Doom

See Chapter 1 for all warnings

* * *

**Forfeit**

**03 – Pit of Death and Doom**

Hanging over the edge of the spiky pit of death and doom I grip Peter's wrist and hope he wakes up soon. Another Alpha from the Alpha Pack is twisted and mangled on the sharp stabby rocks below us, there is a lack of breathing so I'm going with that werewolf is dead.

Scott just had to find a buried treasure map and Lydia just had to be drafted in to translate it and we all just had to follow along and there really was buried treasure in a freaky ancient death trap of death handily situated just eight miles away. It has a remarkable Indiana Jones feel to it. And I had to try and save Peter of all people after he got blow darted by a trap in the tunnel and fell unconscious straight into the pit trap.

"Stupid werewolves," I mutter and hang there some more as my shoulders protest from his weight and my weight.

A twitch from him and I glance down to see him shaking his head, "Um, Peter, a little help?" I call down and in seconds we're safe and I may hug him in exuberance, before panicking and putting my arms over my face, "Don't kill me, I totally saved you."

"I know," his voice is soft, "And I just saved you too, so… Forfeit."

"What?" I flap my arms and point at the pit trap, "Dude, totally saved you, you owe me," I then point at my chest to illustrate my point, wow there is a lot of pointing going on.

"I know," He leans in and kisses me, "There, now the forfeit you owe me is paid and I owe you a forfeit of your choice."

I don't even get to answer as Scott and Derek come barrelling down the tunnel and easily jump the trap, we hurry out after them and check out the weird sparkling vial of golden shiny stuff they found.

Guess who gets lumbered with research duty and has to go home to start it right away? Oh yeah that would be me. Sighing and stomping over to the cars I stare in horror at the mud and ick on my baby, "My baby! What the hell happened to my jeep?"

"Err," Isaac grimaces slightly, "One of the Alpha werewolves parked near by and got stuck attempting to escape, his SUV kicked up a lot of dirt before getting enough traction to get away."

"My baby," I whimper and gingerly pat her bodywork cursing the Alpha pack for even being allowed near her. "Don't worry sweetheart, I'll get you cleaned up."

Nursing her home I seethe contemplating body harm on all who touch my baby with less than reverence in their caresses. Parking up I tap out a text on a whim and put, "**Forfeit = wash my baby**," sending it to the unknown number, I smirk in the total knowledge he'll never do it.

Three hours later I print out my research and go to bed, I'll give it to Isaac in the morning and he can give it to Derek. Turns out we just got us a vial of liquid suns drops, worth zip but can be used to illuminate anywhere, it also repels all those that can not stand the touch of the sun. Awesome if we meet vampires or something.

In the morning I slouch out to my baby determined to take her to a carwash to get the worst of the grime off of her, except she's gleaming and beautiful and I may do a bit of a victory dance around her and lay over her bonnet hugging her while pressing kisses to her paintwork.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	4. Flora Gigantica

See Chapter 1 for all warnings

* * *

**Forfeit**

**04 – Flora Gigantica**

My skin itches as I scrabble at the slippery wall of the giant carnivorous plant's insides. It's a type of pitcher plant but one that grabs it's prey and dumps it into the long tall pitchers filled with slow acting digestive juices.

Around me bob the half digested carcases of rabbits and deer, and this is so going to give me nightmares for weeks.

"Help!" I scream and listen to the echoes of my voice in the confines of the pitcher I'm stuck in. Stupid plant grabbed me after we tracked one of the Alphas from the Alpha pack here, we think must have been grabbed by a plant and whacked with the same paralysing agent that had taken Scott just now, I was able to drag Scott to safety but that was when the plant grabbed me and dumped me in here.

Being human I have no way of cutting my exit through the thick rubbery sides and I'm forced to keep treading water, well juices… Eww, this is so ick.

The muffled sounds of howls and grunts float down to me and I hope that means we're winning, we even brought Doc Deaton with us because the plant was so unusual we backed off the first time and did the sensible thing, the vet was intrigued enough he came with us.

It goes quiet and then a vine appears over the top of the pitcher and starts dangling down, "Stiles," I can just make out Peter's voice, "Grab the vine."

Swimming over I do just that and cling as hard as I can to it as I'm winched up the long tall pitcher to safety. At the top I straddle the lip of the plant and look down at the ground that is so far below me, I can't survive the fall and I try to work out how to get down in one piece. Peter's standing on the ground looking up and then I get to watch him scale the side of the plant using his claws like climbing hooks.

"Hey," I greet him happily when he reaches me.

"Stiles," he's eyeing me up and grimacing at the slime stuck to me, sighing he motions his head, "Try not to get too much of that stuff on my clothes please," and I manoeuvre so I'm clinging to his back like a monkey.

Inching his way down the side of the plant makes the muscles in his back and his shoulders move in interesting new ways. I'm too freaked out right now to take a huge amount of notice but I know myself well enough that they will be a recurring theme for more private times later on. Damn him.

Once I'm on the ground I flop down to catch my breath, "What is it with the supernatural and making me tread water?" I whine and complain to the world at large.

"You didn't get the memo about helping you stay fit and healthy?" Peter snarks, "Because that's the reason…"

Sticking my tongue out at him childishly I squelch over to where the doc, Derek and Scott are staring at the partly dissolved corpse of one of the Alphas, which they've found in one of the twelve pitchers.

Turns out that giant carnivorous plants are rare, and the doc wants to harvest things from them before burning them and destroying them, screwing my face up I hope I don't have to help with that, I just want to go home and scrub myself with bleach.

"Stiles," the doc stares at me for a few seconds, "Go home," yay, score one for me, "Wash several times, then go out and buy yourself some lotion, preferably one for sunburn, then generously apply it, frequently, you shouldn't lose too many skin layers that way."

Freed from the general clean up crew I go home, after putting a bag on my baby's seats so I won't mark her, and I do as the doc tells me. Two days later I'm shedding skin like a lizard but that's it, and that's when I get Peter's text, "**Forfeit**," subtlety is not in his vocabulary when it comes to this.

Rolling my eyes at him I text back, "**Fine, and I'm fine too by the way**," if he can be sarcastic in his texts so can I.

"**I know, I've been to visit you twice**," is the answer and that is so creepy.

Not even six minutes later someone's knocking on the back door downstairs and I'm so stunned that I open it without thinking. Peter's standing there and I get another kiss before he pulls back and vanishes off again.

I just stand there bemused for a few minutes and blink rapidly, that was almost a drive by kissing incident.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	5. Late

See Chapter 1 for all warnings

* * *

**Forfeit**

**05 – Late**

Psyched over a new online game I've found I'm busy learning the rules and getting used to the different battle controls, shifting between magic and physical attacks against the mix of opponents in front of me.

Defeating them by the skin of my teeth I have to walk my character over the corpses to get the loot and then I scram to the nearest town and safety to heal up and sell the equipment I don't want.

Eyeing up my money I run over to the training centre and spend some of those hard won coins to pay for increased levels in skills, it's not an automatic thing, you have to pick and choose. They also have a lot of non-combat skills that you can use to create things to sell for more coins, and I've discovered I can buy property in town and build my own house to fill with my own creations.

I'll have to read over the forums a bit more but I think I can use the house as a base of operations for a guild, or simply to let my friends in to sleep over and heal faster.

It's not the same as World of Warcraft, or the other online games I play it's far more open ended and I'm curious enough to give it a go for a while.

A knock on my window makes me turn around to see Peter creeping outside my room, "Go away!"

He knocks again, "Stiles, it's in your best interests to open up and let me in," and there is a certain amount of innuendo in his voice.

"Dude I do not owe you for saving my life so there is no need for me to open up…" I realise what I've just said and it's too his credit that he stays quiet, "Fine," I huff and open the window for him, he slitters in with his macbook under one arm.

Setting it up next to mine he peers at my screen, "New game?"

"Err yeah," I babble a bit about it as he boots up his computer and then he's connecting them and I ask, "Um, why are you here?"

"We're doing research on the Alpha pack, now sit and read, quickly," he motions me to sit and he has a word document open, and I read up on some past historical things about the pack over the last six years, it's not good reading.

Peter grabs the other chair and shuts down my game, which is annoying but if I'm needed for research I'll have to take a hit for the team, not that anyone cares.

A knock at my window makes me look up to see Derek perched there looking pissed, "Hey Derek," I give him a wave and go back to reading.

"Stiles," Derek is snarling and red eyed, "You missed the Pack meeting…"

For a second my heart stops beating and then I frantically look at my watch, "Oh shit, sorry Derek," oh my god he's going to kill me, slowly, he's a total tyrant when it comes to our time keeping.

"What are you doing? And why were you late?" He stalks towards me all lethal grace.

"Research and I guess we forgot the time," Peter smoothly interjects and Derek glances at both of our screens and stops advancing on me. "Sorry, I know I sent you a text to tell you I would be late or missing, I guess Stiles forgot to text you."

Technically you can't lie to a werewolf but I notice how Peter's phrased it there's enough truth and misdirection that means Derek's suspicious but can't refute Peter's statement.

Nodding the Alpha glares at me, "Good, thank you for researching but next time text me," his eyes turn green again, "We still have three Alphas out there, and you are a viable target they could hit."

Promising to text him next time, I breathe a sigh of relief as he leaves and I sit next to Peter again, the wolf is taping some keys and not looking at me, then he cocks his head listening and smirks at me, "Forfeit."

"Fine," I huff it at him and I let him kiss me.

Then we sit and actually do research for another two hours, not once does he overstep the boundaries and we make some headway between us. On research, absolutely on research, not once does my gaze linger a little too long on his neck or his face, or his hands that dance over the keys, nope, not once.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	6. Circles

See Chapter 1 for all warnings

* * *

**Forfeit**

**06 – Circles**

Laying down I peer over the edge of the balcony in the old theatre to see my pack, and one of the enemy Alphas, out cold and unconscious trapped in the middle of circles of mountain ash. The sorcerer who's done it has put them in individual circles at the edges of a giant pentagram that he's drawn in mountain ash.

Muttering incantations under his breath he's draining them of energy and power to fuel whatever nefarious scheme he's working on, Doc Deaton has told me how to break the mountain ash circles and I have a few drops of the liquid sunshine to help my pack.

I'm not sure on the sunshine but he was adamant so I'm going to do it.

Squirming backwards I sneak down the stairs and go around back so I can come at him from the stage, it all goes swimmingly until the stage creaks under my feet and the sorcerer spins around and lightening stabs towards me.

Running, I trip and gravity saves my ass, as the bolt of electricity shoots over me and zaps the old metal frameworks hidden behind the curtain. Luckily I'm close enough to the lines of mountain ash and dredging up that feeling I had when I made my own mountain ash circle I push my hands together and then part them willing the ash to do the same.

For a second nothing happens and then the lines of ash tremble and part on every single circle and every line of the pentagram. Screaming the sorcerer freezes and then explodes in a deafening crack of thunder and my jaw drops in shock, just what the hell kind of spell was he doing?

Groans start up around the room and I hurry over to Derek dabbing his forehead with a spot of sunshine, then Scott, then Isaac and lastly Peter who's barely stirring at all.

The enemy Alpha is crawling away as the three other werewolves sit up and Derek snarls at him but doesn't have the energy to chase him. Rounding up my werewolves I encourage them to crawl out on their hands and knees and I'm so going to pay for this later when Derek is strong enough to protest this treatment.

Peter collapses a few times and I hover over him struggling to move him and in the end I just drag him by his hands so he's not left behind. It's hard to get them into my baby but finally I can drive them to the vets where they can be watched over for the evening and allowed to sleep it off.

Doc Deaton examines them all and IV's are added before he nods, "They're all going to make it, you did a good job Stiles."

"Thanks doc, piece of cake," I fail to mention the lightening attack and the near miss.

He sends me home and I play online for a few hours but AzureWolf doesn't show up and I have to fight critters all on my own. Bored and jittery I send a text to the unknown number, "**Forfeit = clean car**," I don't expect an answer for a while.

But two days later I get, "**Come to the tetanus death-trap for the forfeit after school.**"

For the rest of the school day I'm bouncing around with too much energy and then finally I can drive to Derek's, not so secret anymore, secret subway hideout where Peter is waiting with a bucket of water and a hose.

I get treated to the sight of Peter in jeans and a t-shirt washing my baby very carefully, he washes her clean with neat efficient circles of soapy water. Then he dries her so there is not one watermark on her, and lastly he waxes and buffs her so she shines.

Busting a victory dance I examine her and crow at the excellent job he's done on her and then I hug her bonnet and press kisses all over her. "Oh baby did you see how well Peter cleaned you? Did you sweatheart," I croon at her, "You're the prettiest jeep ever my precious."

Peter's watching me with an amused expression and I grin happily at him.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	7. Interlude 1

See Chapter 1 for all warnings

* * *

**Forfeit**

**07 – Interlude 1 – Of Mates and Destiny and Human Love**

Scott's standing in front of Allison defending her from Derek who's wolfed out and doing his 'I am The Alpha' thing. While Allison's standing in front of Scott defending him from Chris who's barely clinging to the code.

Turns out they're dating again.

It's news to me and I collapse onto a handy boulder as Peter and Isaac wander up and join me. None of us can be bothered to get involved, we're a bit wiped from the Harpy that attacked, I'm not sure what we're supposed to do with the giant carcass of a half bird half woman creature of pure evil.

Maybe the doc needs something harvested and I can go home and not wade through bird woman guts.

Derek and Chris have now taken to tag teaming the love birds and are using words like 'irresponsible', 'just teenagers', and my favourite one is 'you'll understand when you're older'.

Sighing Peter gets to his feet and strolls over there, "Actually, the annoying loved up teens might have a point…" and the Alpha and Hunter swing around to him. "If Scott and Allison are a true mated pair, there's nothing either of you can do to part them that won't end up causing them an extreme amount of pain."

"They're underage," Chris is using his gun to point, mostly at Scott.

"True," Peter rocks on his heels, "But technically Allison is older than Scott…" This fact does not go down well with Chris.

"Well Scott's still only sixteen," Derek is fuming, "He's too young to understand, and true mates are incredibly rare."

"Also true," Peter nods, "But there is a simple test, since both teens are already physically intimate, all we need to know is if Scott gets a knot when he climaxes."

Silence.

Wow Peter knows how to slay an audience, and I carefully don't look at anyone because I know Scott gets a knot, having had a very painfully embarrassing conversation with Scott and Allison at one point, so going to have to go for therapy over all this.

A male wolf will only gain a knot with his chosen destined mate, the one, the only, his half of his soul and all that stuff. Female wolves have different signs but they're no less obvious.

The two teens in question are flushing and looking like they really just want the ground to swallow them up. Derek's jaw has dropped and he's gaping like a fish, I may or may not snap a quick picture of it, and Chris looks like Peter personally stabbed all the cute kitties in the world in front of him, apparently he didn't know his innocent little baby girl had done the deed with Scott.

It goes from horribly awkward to so far off the scale of awkward there is no measure and Peter manages to extract both Isaac and I from it leaving the two teens to their fate.

I'm so glad that's not me back there.

Bolting away in my jeep I drop them both off at the secret lair and then go home to log online, five seconds later AzureWolf joins me and I relax as he makes me laugh with his comments and we rip through our opposition collecting loot as we go, he's a damn good strategist making the most of our skills and abilities but he's really focused on us setting up a house and doing it up, he also doesn't want us to mingle too much out with the other players, if this thing wasn't so anonymous I'd worry a bit about him and stalking.

As it is I don't have to and instead I have a blast.

Later that night I get a text from Scott, they're both alive and dating again, so I guess that means I'll have way more time on my hands now because he'll be with Allison so much.

Oh well, more time to mess about with AzureWolf, at least he likes me, and I impulsively agree to buy a house with him, online, we can only afford a small little one bed place, but it's ours and he has a few tapestries he's made, mostly red, and some carpets, red again, and other decorations, also red.

Hmm, that's interesting, he calls himself Azure, which is blue, but seems to love red, and he has his settings on bloodletting so when he kills an opponent there's some serious blood splattering going on.

He proposes a few skill upgrades and sells off some of his lesser decorative works, still red, and we trade up so we can go off and kill things together. I wish all my friends were this easy to get along with.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	8. Erika and Boyd

See Chapter 1 for all warnings

* * *

**Forfeit**

**08 – Erika and Boyd**

With three of the Alphas dead we finally get a lead on their hideout and storm it in a very coordinated fashion, I'm so damn impressed with our teamwork, it was fluid and amazing and awesome.

The shack was also abandoned but for two very familiar, if painfully bruised, faces. We found Erika and Boyd. They're not in good shape and are currently housed in the vets for a few weeks to recover from their ordeal, they are also pathetically grateful to Derek for finding them and whimper every time he leaves the room so he's stuck in there with them for now.

And I'm not handling seeing them again very well, the last time was in the basement of the Argents as grandpa nutty McCrazy pants beat me up and told me over and over again how no one was coming for me, how no one had even noticed I'd gone, how no one cared. It sucked being beaten up by a geriatric old man and he'd had one of his tame hunters drop me off at home. I did text Derek at the time about Erika and Boyd not knowing he had his hands full with the Kanima going Alpha.

But I still feel like I abandoned them, the fact they ran off and still didn't help Derek out in the grand finale means I didn't feel that bad about it, until now, because they've been at the non existent mercy of the Alphas.

Hiding outside by my jeep I jump when Peter joins me, "You're nervous," he says calmly, "I take it you think it was too easy getting them back too."

Actually that hadn't occurred to me but now that he's mentioned it, "They let them go," I murmur quietly.

"Yes, and now we're stuck with two injured wolves, they know we'll circle around them, protect them, get hobbled by them," his eyes are searching the area and his head is cocked listening for the slightest sound.

"Have you told Derek?" I ask and he nods, he's being a very good team player recently, not that I trust him, but he does seem much saner now.

"He's going to have his hands full with those two and he's leaving it to us to keep them safe for the next week or so," Peter sighs, "At least the vets should be a safe haven, Alan is going to be here most of the time too, I've arranged with Scott and Isaac to rotate guards on you and Allison. School will be fine, you'll be together, it's just home that will be difficult."

I really want to protest the measures but I far too aware of my human frailties, Gerard rammed that one home with far too much glee and I simply nod accepting it with as much grace as I can.

It turns out they needn't have bothered for the first four days, and then the Alphas strike simultaneously at me and Allison. Chris apparently wounded one and Scott got in a few good strikes too. But Peter and Isaac are a match for the other one that ambushes me as I load the jeep with groceries.

I only have a scrape on my hand from the concrete when I fell and I even manage to throw a homemade wolfsbane device in such a way that she's inhaled the powder and is coughing so hard Peter nearly manages to kill her but she's still too fast and escapes from him.

He's glaring at the route she's taken and then turns back to help me carry Isaac to the jeep, where he bleeds a bit on my seats, my baby is getting used to that though, and we drop him off at the vets for safety before Peter sees me home and we unload the groceries together.

Bending over I put the pasta away in the cupboard and straighten up to go and offer Peter a drink, except I catch him staring at my ass like it's a steak dinner he wants to get acquainted with. Licking his lips he says, "Forfeit."

And I'm struck with the sense that this is far more than some harmless game he's playing, but I don't know the rules and so far he's stuck by the soft kiss thing so I nod and get that soft kiss from him.

"Um, drink?" I ask him and he nods this time, I hand him a can of diet soda, and somehow we end up sitting in the living room and watch Star Wars together, occasionally I find him jerking his eyes back at the screen away from me but other than that he does nothing wrong.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	9. A Night Out With The Girls

See Chapter 1 for all warnings

Additional warnings – Illegal use of drugs and touches of non con off screen for OC's you'll never meet.

* * *

**Forfeit**

**09 – A Night Out With The Girls**

I'm the kid of the Sheriff, you'd think I'd know better, I took my eyes off of my drink for five fucking seconds and now the room is spinning and I'm clinging to the pole in the ladies toilets hiding from the world.

The drag queens had invited me out for some fun and have all been drinking, I was supposed to be the designated driver tonight, which was why I was on coke with a twist of lemon. The club music was okay and we were having fun, and then I got tapped on the shoulder at the bar, I turned away from my drink as a guy accused me of sleeping with his boyfriend and then said he'd realised I was the wrong guy, and that's all it took for them to spike it.

Unsurprisingly the ladies are pissed as hell and hustled me into the toilets so they could take care of me and defend me from whichever asshole did this, the bar is a bit of a dive and the owner has been very unsympathetic. We've been unsuccessful in getting a taxi to come pick us up as it's a very busy Saturday night.

They're going through contact lists to see if someone can come rescue us, our last ditch call is my dad, he'll be seriously angry if he finds out I went clubbing let alone got drugged and some of the ladies have a few things they'd rather dad didn't find on them right now.

Plus he might not know I occasionally hang out with drag queens.

Having exhausted their own contacts they try my rather limited contacts. Scott doesn't answer, he's with Allison, and they go through some of them getting voicemails and I've already vetoed Derek on this one, I'd rather face my dad than Derek.

And then Ginger giggles, "Well hello Peter," and I groan because he's going to love the situation I'm in. "Oh Stiles? He's not very well, someone slipped something they shouldn't have into his drink," she explains a bit more and then smiles blindingly before she coos, "See you soon Peter honey."

Oh god, why is this my life?

Groaning again I let one of them take me to the toilet stall so I can throw up some more. Staggering back to my pole I cling to it and I really just want the room to stop spinning right now and thank god I noticed part way through my drink and I didn't finish it.

There's a commotion at the door and suddenly five Peters are standing in the ladies, "Peter?" I slur his name, "Dude you made it…"

"This is Peter?" Ginger is eyeing him up like he's prime beefsteak and it's sale time.

"Yeah, this is Peter," I try and say but don't get very far.

For once Peter seems off balance like he didn't expect to find me in the ladies toilets with a bunch of drag queens, walking over to me he leans in and sniffs, frowning he asks, "Do you want a lift to the hospital? To be on the safe side?"

"No," I shake my head and the room tilts making me grab the pole harder, "Just need a lift home so I can sleep it off, and the girls need to be escorted to their homes, safe and sound."

"Girls?" Peter frowns and eyes them up, this time and they all look offended, "This is your big night out with the girls you were talking about?" He asks and I don't remember telling anyone about it, okay I was rambling online but that's it, I think. Ginger has crossed her arms and is now glaring at Peter who's worked out his mistake and smoothly says, "Stiles they're hardly girls, they're ladies," he lays on the charm and they fall for it cooing over him again and he's really not happy with it. I wish I was coordinated enough to snap a picture of him.

With the girls tottering on their heels, it's an unconvincing act, I've seen them run in those heels, and me unable to walk in a straight line, in fact walking is getting harder to do, Peter ends up picking me up bridal style and I would protest but it's going black and I pass out in his arms, in a very unmanly way.

Only to wake with a pounding head and knowing something died in my mouth, for a few seconds I'm disorientated but then I remember it all and groan. I'm in my bedroom, fully dressed and there's a nearly empty glass of water on my bedside table.

Fumbling for my phone I get hold of Ginger and ask what the hell happened, and then lay there in shock as I hear all about the very charming and sweet Peter, how he carried me to my car, drove me home, helped the ladies put me to bed, forced a glass of water down me, and then proceeded to drive them home one at a time and even walked them to their doors, "He's a total gentleman," she's gushing and I roll my eyes because she seriously does not know the real Peter Hale. And they've arranged for us all to go out another night.

Hanging up I wobble to the bathroom, throw up, shower, get dressed, eat a few bites of toast and go back to sleep.

Tapping on my window wakes me up and I see a blurring image of Peter dangling my car keys at me.

Opening the window for him I grunt and fold up on my bed not wanting to do anything today, I just want my head to stop thumping and my stomach to stop knotting up on me.

"How are you feeling?" He asks as he puts my car keys by my computer and sits down on my chair like he belongs in my room.

"Urgheth," I whine and I'm sure it's not a word but he chuckles at me anyway.

He slips away out of the window and hopes I feel better soon, and I'm vaguely disappointed that he didn't say, "Forfeit," which is weird and I go back to sleep so I can wake up ready to face the day.

It sort of works and I'm almost back to normal just in time for school, awesome, perfect timing. Damn it.

At lunch we crowd around a table and it's with a certain amount of glee that Danny joins us and tells us all about a group of guys who went out Saturday night and got beaten up, which should be a bad thing, until the police got an anonymous call and the guys were found with a new type of drug to incapacitate their victims. So far the DNA from the men were hitting multiple rape victims cases and it's a big fricking deal.

I had no idea this was even going on as I was busy sleeping off the effects of the drugs I'd been given. Stunned at the close shave I've just had I stagger through the day and I'm not surprised when dad is held up at work, this is a huge thing for him and his department.

By Wednesday I'm anxious and wondering what the hell Peter is up to when the anticipated text comes, "**Forfeit**." Finally I can relax and I tell him yes but that's it, no knock on the door, or the window, no ambushing me at my jeep and by Friday I'm anxious again.

It's another Pack meeting at the Hale house of gloom tonight and I'm going stag, again. I can't believe that Scott is making time for Isaac, balancing his dates with Allison with his new bromance, something he never did for me.

I spend most of the meeting pretending to pay attention and avoiding Erika and Boyd who are clinging to Derek like limpets. We get nothing accomplished but there are far less fights going on and Derek no longer looks like he wants to pitch Scott off a cliff and Scott isn't acting like he thinks Derek's a serial murderer. Maybe we are making progress.

Afterwards they all abandon me and I slouch to my jeep patting her gently before I get in. The drive home is boring but that's cool, not getting my jeep dented is good with me. Dad isn't home so I unearth the junk food I'd hidden in amongst the veggies when the doorbell rings.

Peeping through the glass I can see Peter and something inside eases. Opening the door I invite him in and he's waving a DVD case at me, he's only managed to get Firefly. Far happier I usher him to the living room and he pops the disc in as I run for the drinks and put the snacks out to share.

Settling on the sofa next to him I don't jump when he says, "Forfeit," not even hesitating I lean over and kiss him, the dude did me a solid saving me and the girls the way he did and he's even brought over some space cowboys, life is good.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	10. Run Away

See Chapter 1 for all warnings

* * *

**Forfeit**

**10 – Run Away**

I've got one arm around Peter and we both stagger through the forest running away from the band of rogue teenage Hunters and the two Alphas. Behind us I can hear the sound of screams and gunfire.

A grunt of pain from Peter and I whisper, "Sorry," and keep going.

Chris had a call from several groups of Hunters, their kids had decided to ditch the code and go hunting supernatural things, a third of them were dead within five days, and they were headed towards us.

The survivors made it and then proceeded to attack our pack who hid from them not wanting to piss off the kids' parents, who at this point have pretty much disowned them all, something about the kids destroying treaties with peaceful supernatural groups and possibly a dragon or two.

I suppose it was just a matter of time until the kids ran into the two Alphas and they did it at the worst possible moment, we had a plan to lure the remaining Alphas out to us at a time and place of our choosing and then to disable or kill them, the plan worked, they turned up, but so did the kids.

In the ensuing mayhem our wolves got shot, luckily with normal bullets and the odd normal arrow and we beat a hasty retreat. I feel bad about leaving the kids but one of the girls tried to knife me, even though she knew I was human, and one of the boys tried to shoot me, luckily Peter stepped in and took the bullets for me.

And now I'm half carrying him as he bleeds from the bullet wounds and we run away from the fight.

Stumbling over some tree roots I take him down to the ground with me and he doesn't make a sound though I can feel the tension in his shoulders, "Sorry," I whisper again and drag him up so we can keep going.

It seems like an eternity until we break from the forest to where the cars are parked. The others are all there and they turn as we practically fall out of the forest and then Derek is there picking Peter up and carrying him like he weighs nothing.

Stopping by Chris, Derek frowns and then says, "I'm sorry, they're just kids."

Sighing Chris nods, "I know," and that's it, we go our separate ways. I sneak home and beat dad there to the point that I'm showered and there's dinner in the fridge for him.

For the first time since he came back from the dead I fret over Peter, just a little, and I even smile when I get his text, "**Forfeit for you, Forfeit for me**," whilst I'm at lunch in school listening to Allison tell us about the fallout from the Hunters. Chris managed to get part of our battle on video and has shown the parents, there will be no retaliation as their children stole normal ammo to use against the supernatural and they've been unable to contain one of the dragons so a giant fire is burning out of control in a city, the death toll is in the hundreds.

Going to class I tap out, "**When and where?**"

Five seconds later I get, "**Tonight? Your house? I have a research task for us too…**"

"**Sounds good, bring popcorn**." And I put my phone away for class.

Bounding home I throw myself into the shower and put on some marginally cleaner clothes while kicking the worst of my mess under the bed, I'm not trying to impress Peter, in fact I'm not sure what I'm doing, so I go and microwave a TV dinner for one as dad's working late tonight, again, guess it's easier than dealing with me and at least now I'm causing less trouble in Junior year of high school.

"**Knock, knock**," comes Peter's text and I hear him tapping on the back door, there are so many innuendos I could come up with but I pretend I'm good and go to let him in.

"Popcorn," he holds up the pre-popped stuff and it's the smothered in caramel type that I love, I don't even worry about how Peter knew that, he's a creeper and Derek clearly gets it from his genetics.

"Awesome, my laptop is booted up if you want to go up," I hustle to the kitchen and balance some cans of soda in my arms as I hear him walk up the stairs.

Bounding up after him I nearly drop the drinks on him and then we're sitting down doing work and I may sidetrack him a few times but it was a really funny video clip of an animated dancing hedgehog called Larry.

Peter lets me eat most of the popcorn and we're almost finished when his head jerks up, "Your dad is nearly home."

"Crap," I whine, "Okay I'll finish off and email you the rest," I start pushing at his shoulder to hurry him along.

"Forfeit?" He asks and I nod getting the normal kiss from him, "Hmm, caramel. Oh and if you come to the death trap of aging metal I'll wash your jeep tomorrow, I've bought some special wheel washing stuff."

"Wheel washing?" It's slightly sad that I'm excited about getting my jeep's wheels washed.

Fading out into the night from my window he winks at me as dad opens my door, "Hey Stiles."

"Hey dad, good day?" And Peter's even pulled a nice essay on Shakespeare up on my screen in case dad looks at it.

"It was so-so," he sighs, "Wanna catch a game on the TV?"

"Yes," I stumble to my feet eager to do anything with my dad that isn't lying to him or getting disappointed looks from him.

The following day I'm humming all day through school and when Scott asks I tell him about my dad and the game and easy thing between us, "Dude that's awesome," he hugs me and I redouble the humming.

Driving to the abandoned station I park around back where Peter is already waiting. He feeds me a sandwich of awesomeness, in reality chicken, tomato and lettuce, and then he washes my jeep really carefully, he did indeed get stuff for the tyres and the metal bits gleam as the black bits are darkened and that coupled with the amazing wax job he gave her means she is the prettiest jeep ever.

"You are, aren't you girl? Aren't you the prettiest jeep in the world? Like ever, yes you are," I hug her and press a kiss to her paintwork. Tilting my head to Peter who's amused I smile, "Thanks."

He shrugs, "It's fine."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	11. Interlude 2

See Chapter 1 for all warnings

* * *

**Forfeit**

**11 – Interlude 2 – Adding It All Up And A Side Order Of Mates**

Shifting on the computer chair I make list after list and try to figure out what the hell is going on with Peter. It's been months since that summer night and he got me out of the Hunter's trap for a kiss.

Mostly he saves me and gets a kiss as a forfeit, sometimes I save him and get my jeep cleaned so she shines like the sweetheart she is. We do research together. We sometimes watch TV together. And, annoyingly, and against my better judgement, I think I might like the sassy murdering bastard.

Because I can't forget what he did.

He murdered Laura so he could be the Alpha, he murdered his own niece, ripped her in two and used her to draw Derek in.

He killed all the people that were Kate's accomplices, and yeah I kinda understand that, but he could have gotten them arrested, he could have forced them to pay for their crimes instead of dying.

He turned Scott against his will.

He hunted me and most of the others trying to kill us just to get Scott to obey him.

He hurt Lydia, sweet Lydia, and then left parts of himself behind in her so he could come back from the dead.

But I also know he's spoken to Derek, a very pissed off Derek, about Lydia and Jackson, he used the word 'mates' for them and did this big spiel about how Jackson can't go off the deep end because of Lydia, how she's his anchor and his life now. They're linked in ways that binds them forever, there is no one else for them, if something happens to the other they will follow them into death.

And all because Jackson upset Derek to the point of apocalyptic rage, and really I liked the Camaro, so Jackson joy riding it and turning into a crumbled and twisted piece of metal was a bad thing, but hey, Jackson saved the town from the Alphas and now he and Lydia are in the Pack too.

It also meant that I became Derek's chauffer for a week until all the insurance claim forms were filled out and he got a tiny little curtsy car, in pink, that no one dares say anything about to his face. Behind his back and via text we've had a blast, there's even a Facebook page devoted to Derek and his pink car, with pictures and videos.

Good times.

That leads me back to Peter. I know he wants to kill one of the Alphas for himself, he's not trying to off Derek to get his scary red eyes that way, he's actually protecting Derek and he's saner than he was even a month ago and I think he's getting better, well as good as he can get.

I'm really worried what will happen to him if he does get to kill one of the two remaining Alphas, I can't see Derek letting him stick around and Peter might have had a plan before hand but he seems lost about what he wants to do with his life now he's gotten a second chance.

My phone beeps with an incoming call it's Derek, "Hey oh great Alpha, 's'up?"

"Peter says to tell you he'll be away for a week and not to worry," is the reply and the phone goes dead.

Staring at it I mutter, "Why would I worry?" Except I know I would have and that worries me more.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	12. Born vs Bitten

See Chapter 1 for all warnings

**Trigger warning**, excessive blood…

* * *

**Forfeit**

**12 – Born vs Bitten**

Saturdays are sacred and should not be for disturbing me when I'm sleeping but it's the ring tone I assigned to Peter so I bat a hand at the phone, "'Lo?" I manage to grunt out.

"Stiles, I really need you to go and get us some items, this is very important," Peter's voice is strained and he's panting softly, "Can you do that?" In the background is a pain filled moan.

Oh shit something big's happening.

"Tell me what you need," I scramble out of bed and surge unsteadily for my desk to grab paper and a pen.

"I know you're a guy but you hang out with the girls a lot, they take you shopping sometimes, so I'm hoping you know the difference between tampons and sanitary towels," he's saying as I stand there startled and baffled as to what he wants with feminine hygiene products.

"Er, yeah?" It can't be that hard to figure out it's written on the packets after all.

"We need the sanitary towel ones, the heavy blood flow option with the wings," I write it down frowning and wondering if he's pranking me, he does have a sense of humour after all. There's someone talking in the background, I think it's Derek, and Peter adds, "Yes Derek I'll ask him, Derek wants to know if you have any hot water bottles and if not can you get some, don't worry about the bill, give it to us and we'll pay you back," it can't be a prank if Derek's there, he does, surprisingly, have a sense of humour but he doesn't find pranks funny.

"Okay," I'm going to take this completely seriously, maybe it's a weird werewolf initiation thingy, or a test by Derek to see if he can trust me, which he totally can. "Anything else?"

"Candy," Peter says and reels off some brands, Derek's voice is closer and Peter repeats the Alpha's list so I can get it clearly.

"Got it," I mutter scribbling the names and types down praying I can read my own writing later on.

"Oh, plus normal cotton towels, don't get the good ones, we'll burn them after use, and some clean boxers," he gives me the sizes. "And bring it all to this address," he gives me the address and room number of the out of town motel that no one goes to because it's a shit heap waiting to be demolished. "Oh and Derek wants to talk to you."

"Stiles," Derek's voice is as stressed as Peter's, "Please hurry but don't do anything stupid, and don't tell the pack."

"Why not oh great Alpha?" I question even more confused.

"Because we're born wolves and this is triggering our defensive instincts, we're hurting and we'll attack first, you're the only one who could do this for us," and the phone goes dead in my ear.

Huh.

Speeding through a shower and throwing on any old clothes I jump in my jeep and race to pick up the stuff. The stuff that is looking surprisingly like a supply run for a girl, or woman having normal monthly troubles, it must be for Erika, something's gone wrong and Derek and Peter are trying to look after her, they should take her to Deaton. Or else she's gone into heat or finished heat, if that's even a thing.

My mind darts about continuously but I know why Derek picked me now, he knows Erika trusts me since the library seizure incident, that she'll let me get close when she'll claw at everyone else, and after the Alpha incident, well she trusts Derek now too. I steadfastly ignore the Argent basement issue that might crop up.

Happy to have worked it out I head for the motel and park up as close to their door number as I can. Struggling up the stairs with all the bags I knock on the right door and it opens with a very sinister creak to a darkened room with no obvious blonde bombshell in it.

For a few seconds I think Peter's betrayed me by leading me into an ambush but then I can see two double beds. A half naked Derek is sprawled across one of them in just his boxers and a half naked Peter in boxers is across the other. They're both shaking and sweating, between their legs are big fluffy towels that used to be a pale cream but are rapidly turning red with blood and I think I miscalculated somewhere because Erika's not here and I mumble, "Huh?" In a very unintelligent way.

"Stiles, door," Peter grunts out and I kick it closed with a crash that makes me wince. "Derek, see to Derek first," and then I think Peter passes out.

"Um," I'm at a total loss now, "What do you need me to do?" I stupidly volunteer.

"Shower, I need a shower to clean up the area, then I'll help you with Peter," Derek says as he struggles to even sit upright, he falls back to the bed with a whimper and I've seen him take a serious hammering from opponents and not make a sound so I know it's beyond bad.

"Oh my god," I drop the bags to the floor and get to Derek's side, kneeling down I ask, "Do I need to get Deaton? Is it poison? Come on Derek talk to me."

Green eyes open and catch mine as he shivers and sweats in an icky gross way, "Just need time, no poison, just need time."

"Screw time Derek," I would poke him with a finger for being a stubborn asshole but he looks worse than the special bullet incident and I have no qualms with telling him that.

"Period, we're just having a period," he says and I nearly burst out laughing because he has got to be pranking me, except he's not, he's serious. "Only for born wolves not bitten, only once a year, thank god, it'll be over soon," he's clearly exhausted and I pat his gross sweaty shoulder for him, surreptitiously wiping my hand on the bedcovers afterwards. "Don't have the energy to do anything." He crunches up in a ball and whimpers again, "I always forget how much it hurts," and it reminds me of me when I'd get crap in my leg and mom would hold me and comfort me while I begged for the pain to just go away.

"Right, okay, period," I can handle this, I totally can, the girls share way too much with me in far too much detail and I'm glad I'm male. Derek twitches slightly and I amend it to I'm glad I'm a human male and not a born werewolf male.

He said shower and then we do Peter. Emptying the bags I brought I find the towels and the boxers in the size that must be for Derek, I'm glad I didn't get the ones with choo choo trains on now. Taking all that into the bathroom I examine the shower attachment on the bath and try out the water pressure, it's surprisingly good. On the side are a few toiletries dumped haphazardly and I sniff the contents, smells like Derek so it must be his.

A pile of towels are already in the corner and there is way too much blood on them to have come from only two wolves, and my brain is doing the math because while they can heal supernaturally fast that's a lot of blood to lose.

Fairly sure I'm ready to help Derek into the shower so he can wash; I strip off my jacket and then go to get him. Between us we get him upright and then onto his feet, he leans over my back the same way he did with the bullet incident and that is going to feature heavily in my therapy when I can afford it. In the bathroom we get one of his legs in the bath and then the other.

He's even paler than normal and he's shaking so much I'm worried about leaving him when he says, "Okay you can take my boxers off now."

Oh my god, he expects me to strip him?

How is this my life?

This may actually be worse than the bullet thing, any minute now he'll whip a bone saw out, "Stiles!" Derek barks, "Do not throw up on me," and he's back to being grumpy so he's being Derek-y. "Stiles I need your help, please," and if this is humiliating for me the expression on his face indicates that his humiliation factor would eat mine for breakfast.

"Okay, we can do this," I nod confidently lying through my teeth. Gingerly I reach out and tug on the boxers, I've never undressed an attractive man before, well one that's not me anyway. Sliding the material down I gag at the smell of blood and then sway on my feet as a gush of blood with these thick blood clots slides down his legs to land on the bath with a splat noise.

"Mother of god," I gasp and manage not to pass out, "So much therapy, I'm gonna be scared for life," I whimper and toss the ruined boxers onto the pile of used towels in the corner.

Hosing Derek down isn't that bad and he's strong enough to wash himself. We race to dry him and then I'm wrestling on the new boxers with the sanitary towel before I deposit him back on the bed. Filling up a hot water bottle I put it on his lower back and he grunts as I position a pillow to keep the heat there for him.

In seconds Derek's asleep and I turn to see Peter shivering and sweating but awake and watching me. "Okay, you next," I whisper and gather my courage to get the bathroom ready for him.

It's harder with Peter because he's so much weaker, luckily he weighs less so my puny human strength can handle the challenge of manhandling him. Pulling his boxers off I switch the water on and then we run into the problem of Peter not being able to even wash himself properly.

"That's cool," I lie to him, "We can totally do this," not. Hosing Peter down I wave my hands a bit as I've never done this before in my life, then I start on his back and try not to press too hard as I soap him. He does manage to do his junk and affected blood secreting area aka his ass. Rushing I dry him and then put boxers and the feminine hygiene product on for him.

Getting him onto the bed I get his hot water bottle in position and refill their water glasses. They're both out cold so I let myself out because I have a new list of things to get.

Closing the door behind me I steal, sorry borrow, the room key and drive off to go and gather my new set of things, including drinks for rehydration and ones with glucose in them that athletes use. Some more snacks make it into the basket, healthier ones that continuously release energy, and some garbage bags so I can start clearing the blood soaked stuff out of their room, that way they won't smell it so strongly.

Sneaking back in the room I don't disturb them and I bag up most of the towels before Derek's awake. I give him one of the new drinks and some of the better snacks. We have to change his sanitary towel which is soaked through and I am so going to make a therapist's day and fund their salary for life at this rate, how the hell do girls put up with this crappy deal? It's knocked Derek off his feet and he's out of any fight until this is over.

Putting him back to bed I make him drink some more and snack on the energy bars as I put the hot water bottle just right so he grunts and sighs in a good way.

And then I have to tackle Peter, he's bleeding even heavier than Derek is and it's so freaking gross I almost throw up twice, but then he's back on the bed, the hot water bottle giving him some comfort. His hand shakes when he lifts the drink to his mouth so I take over and bit-by-bit we get it inside him, along with a few energy bars, then he collapses again and falls asleep.

I spend the rest of the day with them alternating changing the blood stuff and getting liquids back in them and food down their throats. Derek has more or less bounced back as evening falls, well he's moving slowly and sways on his feet but it's better than he was, but Peter's still out for the count.

"I've got it," Derek says and I let him have my full on sceptical look, because this is not him even remotely close to 'getting it'.

"No, I'll tell my dad I'm going to be late due to a Scott and Allison emergency and give you some more time to return to normal," I'm texting Scott to cover me and ringing my dad before Derek has managed to stagger even a few steps towards me. Dad isn't happy and I can only stay for another hour but I'm determined to make it count.

I get as much done for them as I can and then I leave everything in easy reach for them, "I expect a phone call in the morning, and if you need me I'll come over again," I glare at both of them and head home worrying about them being defenceless and alone tonight.

My night is restless and exhausting, when my phone rings at seven I get it on the second ring, "Yeah?"

"Stiles," It's Peter and he sounds better already, "Thank you for yesterday, we're going back to the station of doom and gloom today, by this evening it will all be over."

"Are you sure?" I question him, "Don't push yourselves if you're not up to it yet."

"We won't, and thank you," he hesitates for a second and then the line goes dead.

"Rude," I mutter to my room, I expect that from Derek, not from Peter, and then I get a text, "**Forefeet owed, can be redeemed for 3 car washes**," huh guess he doesn't want Derek to know about our little deal.

Finally I can sleep and dad eventually forces me out of bed and into the shower about noon, blearily I stagger through the day like a zombie and crash early for once, I'm back to my normal hyper self in time for school, awesome.

My baby has a slight bit of mud on her and I really want to cash in my forfeits but as I'm standing at my locker I overhear a couple of girls moaning about their periods and one of them is a bit smug as she says what a great boyfriend she has because he does things like get her hot water bottles and rubs her back, the others are envious until she points out she has to reciprocate with 'special' favours, "Damn so he's nice because he wants something back, and he does that when you're at your lowest, the guy is a snake," they all agree and I thunk my head on the metal.

Damn it.

Why do I have to be the nice guy, why can't I be a douche like Jackson sometimes, nope, scratch that idea, I'm never being like Jackson.

Tapping on my phone quickly I send of a message, "**Nope, no forfeits owed, but you and Derek can drop by and bring a movie of your choice, I'll make the popcorn.**"

Four days later I end up watching a James Bond marathon with lots of popcorn, soda and the left over candy they didn't get around to eating. Derek's tense during the first film but starts to relax and the three of us do manly bonding together and see things explode on the screen.

Occasionally I catch Peter staring at me instead of the film but I ignore it and a few times Derek scents the air and stares at Peter. Nope not going there, I do not want to know.

Okay yeah I do, but I'm not ready for whatever the hell it is, I'll put it off for a while, it's easier that way.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	13. Unlucky Numbers

See Chapter 1 for all warnings

* * *

**Forfeit**

**13 – Unlucky Numbers**

Frigging leprechauns.

The little bastards were running a mobile bingo scam.

So of course they came to Beacon Hills, because apparently the rumours going around are that the Hale's are long gone, imagine their surprise when they ran into Derek and Peter.

I'm putting this one up there with the mistletoe debacle and the fiasco with the fairy dust. There is fake gold dust covering everything in the hall they rented for the scam, and by everything I'm including me in that too.

"Urgh," I spit out fake gold dust, "that's disgusting."

"I know," Scott's scrubbing at his bloody mouth, it's bloody due to dead and ripped apart leprechauns that thought they could get away with cursing the Pack, the only way to end the curses was to kill the little bastards or wait five years.

"So did you get them all?" I ask curiously and my therapy bill is going to be huge, I don't even have a pot of gold to fund it because they actually lost all their gold in Vegas when they got scammed first, hence their scam to raise the money to buy new gold for their pot.

"Yes," and Peter glides up to me showing me a very pathetic looking little tiny man body that he's disembowelled, "Here's the one that cursed you."

"So… No more bad luck curse for me?" I ask.

"The curse is quite broken," he reassures me and throws the body onto the heap of other little bodies and I really need some fresh air right now.

"Great, I'll be outside vomiting if anyone needs me," and I bolt for the door to heave up my lunch from the sight of all the dead bodies and the blood and general mayhem. I also break the circle of mountain ash I'd put around the building to keep all the leprechauns from escaping.

One by one the werewolves filter out and then we all leave, apart from Isaac and Jackson who are going to set fire to the place and get rid of the majority of the evidence. I end up driving most of us to the subway station that goes nowhere, because it has indoor plumbing and I can scrub myself clean, the damn gold glitter is stubborn and takes a while to come off.

My clothes are ruined but someone has slipped a set of clothes in for me and I pause studying them, they look a lot like something Peter would wear. I hesitate for a few seconds and put them on, they fit nicely, but then I am only an inch or so taller than him.

I stroll out of the bathroom in time to see Scott, Allison and Lydia returning with food, they've gotten pizza, with extra meat toppings, and I'm not that hungry until Peter deposits a big helping of curly fries in my arms and a big chocolate milkshake.

When Isaac and Jackson drift in and finish showering we're all lounging around eating and generally chilling out having survived the mass cursing and the biting, because leprechauns bite, hard, and the bites are healing very slowly, I'm glad they missed me as Peter shoved me out of the way and took two bites for me.

We're fairly subdued as we all go home, it was a close thing today, those dudes were tiny but fast, if I hadn't managed to get the circle up they would have scattered leaving us cursed with bad luck and with the potential of them coming back to stir up trouble when we least expected it.

I'm unsurprised when Peter volunteers to see me home and I stop just around the corner to my house, "Forfeit?" He asks.

"Yeah," I'm fairly down and I let him kiss me.

"What's wrong?" He asks as he pulls back from the kiss, "You're upset."

"They were kinda tiny, they didn't stand a huge chance against werewolves, it wasn't a fair fight," I shrug not sure why it's upset me so much.

"They didn't have to come here," he points out, "They didn't have to steal from people and rig the bingo so people wouldn't win, they didn't have to curse us when we interfered, they could have just moved on, and they cursed you, the human, first," he growls softly, "They said you weren't pack and you are, they hurt one of our own…"

"Thanks," and I am grateful they saved me, "thank you for breaking the curse."

"You're welcome," his hand touches my shoulder, "Be well Stiles, call me if you need anything," and he slips out of the car, I go home to see dad's back.

"Hey Stiles," he looks tired, "I'm gonna be working late tonight, looks like an arson attack on a hall, and the four guys who were supposed to be running a bingo thing are missing," he's riffling through some paperwork, "Pity as I have arrest warrants for them, bastards have been scamming people and running, I hate cowards like that, how can they steal from people? The odds are stacked in the house's favour anyway all they had to do was be patient instead of ripping off their customers."

I get my buzz cut ruffled and a hug, I'm still not all right but I guess I'll get there. I go online and AzureWolf is waiting for me, I'm not up to going out killing things, even if they are virtual creatures and he's fine with hanging around the town doing little fetch and carry quests for gold, it's relaxing and I even help him make a rug for our house, in red, because this is him.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	14. Valentines and Pin Cushions

See Chapter 1 for all warnings

* * *

**Forfeit**

**14 – Valentines and Pin Cushions**

"OW!" I whine loudly at the top of my lungs as I dangle over Derek's shoulder, my ass stuck up in the air as he tromps through the woods.

"Easy Stiles," Peter soothes me as he walks next to Derek, "We're nearly at your jeep, then it's a short ride to the vet's and we can pluck the quills out of your buttocks for you."

"Urgh," I make a humiliated noise and hang there in pain. "Stupid hedgehog, porcupine, quill monster," I grumble.

I only got drafted in because it's Valentine's Day and practically every other person on the planet has a Valentine except us, and Isaac, but he's working at the vet's.

Stupid monsters and dumbass Alphas who rush straight in and get a face full of quills, so Peter and I had to rush in to save him, and Peter jumped in the way to protect me, so I could drag Derek to safety. Their bodies managed to expel the quills and the next time they went a bit slower and nearly got the drop on the thing straight away.

A few more attacks and it was dead, and then we discovered that it had a valentine date that was bigger, meaner and nastier. The upshot of it all is, there are now two dead and buried quill monsters and I got my ass hit with quills my body can't expel, so I get to go to the vet's to get the problem fixed.

Taken to my jeep I lay face down on the back bench as Peter drives and finds the sticky second gear. Derek is frown-y and silent though he keeps casting looks at me and then we are finally here.

I get carried in over Derek's shoulder and then I have the fun of leaning over the examination table as Deaton and Isaac pluck the quills out one by one. It hurts and I end up holding Derek and Peter's hands as I manfully try not to whimper too much.

Peter flinches whenever I flinch and Derek has to calm him down a few times, "Nearly there Peter, see, most of the quills are out, not long now," and he should be saying that to me but Peter's claws keep appearing and he's whining under his breath.

"There you go Stiles," Deaton's voice is that soft tone he always uses, "The last one is out, now please drop your pants so I can rub in the cream to stop them turning septic and it'll take the worst of the pain away. I'd recommend you not lay on your buttocks or sit on them for at least a day."

Letting go of the werewolves' hands I unbuckle my jeans and my humiliation climbs to new levels as I have to shove them and my boxers down enough that Deaton can pull on some gloves and rub cream on my pincushion of an ass.

Oh my god, this beats every humiliating thing that has ever happened to me, there is not enough therapy in the world to deal with this.

"Finished," the vet says, "Try and keep ice on it for the first few hours and then rub more cream on before you go to bed," he hands me the tube of cream and I nod my thanks as I gingerly stand up and struggle with my pants.

"Here," Peter darts to my side, and he steadies the material so I can pull it up in one smooth motion. I hiss as I do them up but at least my ass isn't on show anymore.

Isaac's shift is over and we're all at a loose end. I offer for them to come back to mine and watch movies downstairs, I can lay out on the couch, it takes them five seconds to agree to it. Isaac and Derek are going to get the DVDs and some snacks and Peter's going to drive me home and help me settle on the couch.

I walk out of the vet's slowly and painfully and I'm fairly sure if anyone saw me they'd comment on how it looks like I've been ridden hard and put away wet, and that's not even close to the truth.

At home Peter helps me to the couch and I faceplant into the cushions determined not to move for hours unless I have to. Dad's working late, again, we really are going to have to talk about that at some point, he's got new deputies and they seem to be settling in okay.

"I have some DVDs in my room," I tell Peter and reel off a bunch of titles and he goes and gets them for me and places them on the coffee table. It says something about how often he's here that he when goes to the kitchen and gets sodas and glasses he doesn't have to ask where anything is.

He even raids the hidden snack area and starts the popcorn popping. I jump when cold hits my ass but he's also made me an icepack for my butt and it's helping already.

When Derek and Isaac arrive everything is ready and the first movie is loaded. Peter sits on the floor near me and hands me things when I need them like a new can of soda or the big bowl of popcorn. The other two sit on the other sofa and we have an awesome man only bonding night.

Occasionally Peter's eyes flick to mine and hold for a few seconds, but I'm getting better at ignoring it. The only thing is after those moments Isaac sniffs the air and Derek has to elbow him a few times, the teen has an adorable confused expression and mutters, "But it smells a bit like Scott and Jackson do," to Derek who sighs and does an eyebrow wiggle.

"Later," the Alpha grumps and we go back to watching the film.

Later rolls around and it's Derek that helps me up the stairs by slinging me over his shoulder. He also peels me out of my pants, "You can handle the boxers," he won't quite look at me.

"Thanks," I stand there awkwardly.

He sighs and gives me a strange look, it's almost sad, then he sniffs and frowns, "Huh, chocolate?" And then he walks away.

"Don't forget to lock up!" I yell after him and shuffle to the bathroom to empty my overly full bladder and slather more cream on my ass. Shuffling back to my room I close my door, pull back the covers and collapse into my bed.

As my face hits my pillow my phone beeps, it's Peter, "**Forfeit = look under your pillow.**"

For a second I contemplate the odds of him putting a spider under there as a prank, but my curiosity gets the better of me and I look under my pillow to find an unsigned Valentines Day card with a bright blue puppy dog on the front and the logo 'Howling the Blues' inside is a big red heart and the words 'Be Mine'.

There's also a small box, I open the box to find five mini chocolate kisses.

I spend an hour staring at the card and kisses, this is far beyond him getting kisses off of me for saving my life, or me getting my baby washed for saving his.

This is a lot more.

But does he mean it? Or is it just a game to him? Will he use me for his own ends? Is Peter even capable of love anymore?

I last another half an hour and then I eat the candy. It's my candy and I'll eat it if I want to. I put the card on my bedside table and gaze at it, I've never had a Valentines before, I hope he isn't just using me.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	15. Interlude 3

See Chapter 1 for all warnings

* * *

**Forfeit**

**15 – Interlude 3 – Seventeen and Hints of the Future**

"Oh my god!" I'm horrified and stare at the mangled remains of my birthday cake, the birthday cake that a few minutes ago had been intact with seventeen candles and a very much alive fire salamander on it.

The salamander slithers to the floor and escapes as I whimper at the sodden cake-y mess. It now has blood over it due to the werewolves all catching each other with their claws and the badly done icing is a smashed up pile of coloured sugar.

"Um, Happy Birthday?" Scott's hair is covered in cake and icing as he attempts to placate me.

Derek has icing on his nose and huffs, "We'll get a new cake, we'll do this again, without the sudden salamander attack."

We're standing in the subway station of gloom, they tried to string up party lights but the crappy electrics shorted. It took out the freezer and the ice cream has melted. The pizza can't be cooked because the oven is electric. The Xbox can't be played because it runs on electricity. And there's no music because of the on going theme of no electricity.

"It's cool," I wave it off, I've not really had a birthday party since mom died anyway, they never run smoothly without her there, they always go wrong somehow, though this is the most spectacular one yet. "It's the thought that counts, and hey, we know what's been causing those fires around town now."

"Yes," Derek shifts from foot to foot, "We should really hunt it down now while we have it's scent trail and it's so close."

"Awesome," I pretend it's okay, "I'm gonna go home now and get ready to go out for dinner with my dad, I've got plenty of time to get ready. Okay bye," I flee the place and pretend I don't hear Scott call my name.

Escaping home I sit and mope in my room holding the picture of my mom and tracing my fingers over her face. I'm not looking forward to later with my dad, things are better since I've been in less trouble, but he still doesn't trust me.

Eventually I get a text to let me know the salamander is dead, so no more mystery fires in Beacon Hills and no more worry about dad running into the salamander either. Going for a shower I dress up and wait for dad.

Dinner is at a restaurant and it's awkward, there are so many topics we tiptoe around, he's trying not to push it and I'm trying not to lie to him. "So, Stiles, I've not heard you mention Lydia's name for a while."

It used to be a sore subject for me but since she's joined the pack we've been forced into each others company that often that I've gotten to know her pretty well and there's no way she'll voluntarily give up Jackson, that whole mates thing is fairly rigid. So I've had to learn to like her as a friend and she's awesome in a scary way, "No, she's with Jackson and he's a douche but she loves him, I suppose it's good, she is kinda terrifying, I hope she never goes to the dark side because that sweet beautiful lady would pull off world domination way too easily."

"No other girls have caught your eye then?" He asks.

"No," and that is the truth, "Lydia's a tough act to follow and most of the girls in my school are idiots, I like my partners with serious brains," and I do, intelligence is hot.

"You'll find someone," he smiles, "You're only seventeen, there's plenty of time for that."

"Yeah," and my smile falters for a second as my mind flashes to the Valentines card hidden in my room. Changing the subject I go with, "Um, Coach said I might make it off the bench again this season, if all the other players get carried off the field again."

"That's good," he smiles at me, "You were good out there, amazing, you took the ball and literally ran with it."

"Thanks," I stuff my face with curly fries and the rest of the dinner goes better than I thought it would.

I drive us home and we get ready for bed, "Night dad," I tell him as I stand there in my PJ's, "Thanks for dinner, it was good."

"Night son," he pulls me into a hug, "Happy Birthday kiddo, I hope you liked your present."

"Gift token for the garage so my baby gets some TLC? Awesome, thanks dad," I hug him back as tightly as I can.

"You're welcome, now go to sleep you have school in the morning," he ruffles my buzz cut.

"Sure thing," I scurry into my room and close my door humming, this birthday wasn't so bad after all.

And then someone knocks on my window. Peter's crouched out in the darkness and I hurry over to open the window, but he doesn't try to come in, "Happy Birthday Stiles," he holds up a small cake box.

Opening it up I find a cupcake, the icing on the cake is white and there's a drawing of a jeep on it, in blue. I don't even hesitate, it's my cake and I may stuff it in my mouth in one go, or at least attempt to, some of the icing escapes and smears on my face.

"You missed a bit," he points to the side of my mouth where it feels like the biggest blob of icing is sitting. I go to swipe it with my thumb and miss, "Here," his hand reaches out and touches my hand, he then moves my hand to catch the icing on my thumb and pulls my hand slowly towards him.

Tilting my head at him in confusion I glance at him and then stare outright as he smirks, "Hmm, it looks good, does it taste good?" Suddenly there's a lot more going on but I nod and swallow really loudly, and then my thumb is at his mouth. The last time we were even remotely like this he tried to bite my wrist.

My brain stops in it's tracks when his tongue darts out to lick my thumb, "Hmm, it does taste good," he teases me and to my embarrassment my hormonal body reacts by sending as much blood south as it can in a dizzying rush like it's been waiting for this moment. He licks my thumb twice more before he gives me another of those smirks and my breath shudders out.

I should stop him.

I should wrench my arm back, he's a murderer, he's evil, but I can't do anything as he slowly wraps his lips around my thumb and then sucks at it.

"Oh god," I whine and my jaw drops in shock, I really don't want to move right now, I don't want him to stop, and then he moans around my thumb and his tongue swipes at it all caught up in that warm suction. "Oh my god," my back bows and I may moan loudly, too tangled up in the sheer pleasurable sensations he's giving me.

My thumb comes free from his mouth with a lewd popping noise, "Happy seventeenth birthday Stiles, I look forward to your eighteenth birthday," and then he's gone taking the box with him and I'm left with a raging erection and a wet thumb.

This is much more than a few kisses and my eyes are drawn to the hiding place I've put the Valentines card. Under Californian law I still have a year before he can lay a hand on me, I'm not sure if it's enough time to sort my head out and I dread to think how I'm supposed to tell dad about it.

And then my jaw drops again as I realise what I just thought about, "Oh my god," why the hell am I even considering Peter in that way? And not in a quick 'he's a hottie I want to do naked things but that's all' way, nope, somehow I'm thinking longer term with him, like forever.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	16. Mascot Mayhem

See Chapter 1 for all warnings

* * *

**Forfeit**

**16 – Mascot Mayhem**

"You idiots!" The opposing, and more importantly, losing team's coach is standing there berating his team of losers that just lost the Championship lacrosse game of which yours truly played an epic last ten minutes of lacrosse to not only equalise but win it for us.

"I said rough him up," the man points to me and I wasn't impressed with him at the game but now my estimation of him plummets further, "Not kidnap him and tie him to a chair in one of our motel rooms. His dad is the fucking Sheriff!"

The losers over there had spent the first twenty minutes before the game laughing at us and being dicks, then they started picking on the weaker members of our team, or those they thought were weak, like me. The amount of times they called me a mascot and asked what 'extra' duties I did for my team was just annoying and unoriginal.

They managed to tackle and annihilate most of our team apart from the werewolves which meant I got to play. They were ridiculously aggressive towards us and there are more then one set of rumours floating around about them and steroid use, rumours that are currently unsubstantiated, but the kids withstood the werewolves so I'm going with it's steroids or something magical.

The only reason I'm not commenting out loud on all the crazy is because they gagged me, with duct tape, the bastards kidnapped me and gagged me!

And to think I was looking forward to this game and not getting kidnapped or beat up, I was looking forward to no hi-jinks of any kind, of the count down to summer and endless days of not going to school and only having to worry about two Alphas who are a bit dense and we were going to up our campaign to stop them, may be even getting rid of them for good so that we could enjoy our Senior year without the threat of them hanging over us.

As this is the second year in a row I've been kidnapped at the end of the game, I'm toying with the idea of not playing in the Championship game next year. But who am I kidding? I loved being able to play, of the crowd cheering my name, the big hug piles on the field, even Jackson hugged me. I'd glanced up at the crowd to see my dad jumping up and down and screaming like a girl at me, I'd seen Lydia, Allison, and Erika all wave at me, but my eyes had tracked around and not settled until I'd seen Peter. He'd sat quietly at the back but he'd been there.

Peter, it all keeps coming back to Peter.

Since the birthday cupcake incident he's stuck by the original deal, he's saved me a few times and gotten kisses, I've saved him once and gotten my baby cleaned.

Lydia keeps frowning at me as I keep staring at Peter who stares at me too. During my alone time when I jerk off I've stopped fantasying about strawberry blondes, I'm seeing Peter and his blue eyes, his annoyingly perfect hair, hearing his voice and sassy wit, and most of all how his mouth sucked on my thumb.

Great now I'm getting hard again.

Sighing I wiggle in the bonds and try to get feeling back in my hands.

I'll go back to ignoring the Peter problem for now.

Except I'm worrying about him and I'm the one tied to the damn chair.

Suddenly sirens start up and there are loud announcements about it being the police and opening up the doors and then my dad and his deputies are smashing down the door. I'm being saved by the cops, how is it my life that being saved by the trained professionals is weird because I'm so used to creatures of the night saving me.

"Stiles," dad's untying me and hugging me. Life is back to being good. "Are you okay son?"

"I'm awesome now dad, totally awesome," I hug back hard.

"God when you vanished right after coming out of the locker room," he pauses and his hug is bruising but I don't care.

"I'm okay, I'm okay, you found me," I rub his back and he shudders in my arms.

"Yeah, good thing your phone was on and that you told Scott your password," he tells me and I nod playing along but I've never told Scott my password, the only person who knows it, because he is a creeper wolf and watches me tap it in, is Peter.

"Yeah," I agree, "GPS is awesome."

"You'll have to go to the hospital and get checked out," he's saying, "And one of the deputies will take your statement, then you're going straight home and one of new deputies has volunteered to sit outside in a squad car…"

I'm about to tell him not to bother but he's worked up so I nod, "Okay dad, I'll even come home early from school now that practice is over, Scott or one of the others can sit with me and I'll leave the GPS on for a week."

"Good," he ruffles my hair, "Good, I can't lose you Stiles, I just can't."

"Come on, you can give me a ride to the hospital," I placate him knowing I'd be all over him if this were reversed, "You can listen to the doctors give me the all clear and you can leave me in the hands of whatever deputies you want so you'll know I'm safe."

There's a flicker in his eyes that lets me know I'm succeeding in calming him down but there's that extra bit that I know means he doesn't trust anyone else to protect me.

Leading me out his hand sits on my shoulder the whole way and as I climb into his squad car I glance up and over and there's a gleam of eyes and Peter's standing just in the tree line. He steps back and fades into the shadows but I know who gave Scott my password so they could track me so quickly.

Dad's obsessive behaviour lasts just over a week and I have to keep my GPS on the whole time so dad can track me. It means the Hale house of doom and the subway is out as destinations for me.

Scott's house has become a haven for all of us, and Peter has managed to charm Melissa McCall to the point that she's not longer openly plotting to poison him with wolfsbane, but she's watching him like a hawk and clucking over me like a mother hen.

He volunteers to baby sit me on my way home and my mouth tingles in anticipation, I pull up just around the corner to my house and turn my head, those blue eyes have already zeroed in on my mouth and he mutters, "Forfeit?"

"Yes," I barely have time to get the word out and he's there his lips warm on mine, I snag his shirt before he can pull back and I hold the kiss for longer than the normal nano second. After five dizzying seconds I let him go and he retreats to stare at me with amber eyes.

For once the sassy bastard is silent I think I've managed to make him speechless, he leaves so I can go home to dad who fusses over me. I bring my homework down, chemistry because Mr Harris is evil for giving homework this close to the end of the school year, and we sit at the table and occasionally comment at each other.

My mouth tingles for hours afterwards and I'm smiling to myself.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	17. The Cat, The Witch and The Walking Stick

See Chapter 1 for all warnings

* * *

**Forfeit**

**17 – The Cat, The Witch and The Walking Stick**

"NO!" I scream as the Alpha she bitch slashes Peter with her claws and his blood sprays through the air. He falls to the ground like a lifeless puppet and for a second I stop breathing.

Panting, I have to fight the urge to run to his side, I have to stay in the mountain ash circle with Derek, who's currently a very grumpy cat. His pale cream body glows under the starlight and waxing moon, this dark tail and ears all indicate how pissed off he is, he hisses loudly and gives a warning growl. It would be impressive apart from he's half the size of a normal domestic cat.

For the last week he's been rooming with me, and considering he can't talk, we've had epic running battles over the litter tray, the kitty food and kibbles, the catnip, and the little squeaky mouse toy he literally goes into a frenzy to play with.

Off to one side of the forest clearing is a coven of good witches all frantically trying to reverse the spell the bad witch, that used to be their sister, cast on Derek, hence he's a cat. If they can reverse it we get an Alpha werewolf back in play and we can maybe save Peter.

Peter's who's not even twitching.

"Peter," I whimper and nearly take a step out of my protective circle only to end up with Derek attaching himself to my leg, "Dude," I whine and I don't even try to shake him off, he's not buried his claws in and he could do that if he wanted to.

"What's the matter dearie?" The evil witch cackles as she stalks closer to me. In the background the rest of the Pack are fighting the male Alpha and it's taking all of them and the Argents to keep him pinned down.

The female Alpha had broken free of the brawl and was nearly at the witches when Peter intercepted her and now she's hurt him.

Witch bitch is ugly and getting worse, the toll the evil magic takes on her warps her physically, she can hide it with more spells or she can steal beauty and youthfulness from human sacrifices, ones like the one we interrupted causing her to curse Derek before he got a chance to kill her.

Leaning on her walking stick she smirks at me, "Ah has the little kitty cat got your tongue?"

That does it!

I know dad has instilled into me the mantra that I must not hit women, that I must respect them, and frankly knowing the three girls in our pack the way I do they've simply reinforced it. The sight of the Alpha bitch lifting her hand to slash Peter again has me reacting and the witch goes down with a broken nose as I dance about gripping my probably broken hand, "Ow, Jesus fucking Christ what the hell is your jaw made of?" I complain.

It's stopped the Alpha from hurting Peter and she's paused to see what we're going to do next. Damn she is dumb, she should be attacking the good witches right now and stopping them.

From the research we've done and the hints the good witches dropped I think the walking stick is a focus of the evil witch's power, she used it against Derek when she changed him, so I step half out of the circle and nab the piece of wood before the witch can stop me.

"No," she cries out and I step back into the circle and smirk at her.

"Oh dearie," I mock her, "What's the matter?"

She snarls and gets to her feet, "Oh I'll show you what the matter is DEARIE!" and then she turns and begins to cast a spell at the female Alpha, no she's casting it at Peter.

"ARGH!" Is ripped from me, and screw being nice to her because she's female, if I can't hit her, she can't hit Peter. If she wants the fucking walking stick that badly she can have it, I swing it two handed like a baseball bat and it wallops into her stomach blasting her a good twenty feet away with a crackle of electricity.

Stunned I stare in shock at the downed evil witch and then at the stick in my hand. Then I look up at the female Alpha who's far too close to Peter for my liking.

The good witches' chanting has reached a crescendo and Derek's yowling and twitching in the grass. I break the circle of ash with my foot and charge the female Alpha screaming insanely as I go, I also fervently hope I don't trip in my headlong dash, that would be embarrassing.

I needn't have worried as the bitch rushes me, and it's a good thing the Pack practices together as a team, because I don't freak out at a werewolf launching herself at me, I time my swing perfectly and she gets thrown ten feet away to my left, which is good as it puts her further away from Peter.

Shaking her head she rushes me again and again, each time the walking stick blasts her a little less until I smack her with plain old wood and she grins at me, "Hello little boy, what large teeth I have, and what thin skin you have…"

Her ridiculous threat is halted partway as Derek roars into the night sky and then his wolfed out shape barrels past me and into her, she's still recovering from the beating I gave her with the stick and in seconds he's ripped her in two.

Throwing the stick to the ground I run to Peter and kneel by his side to see him panting shallow breathes, his front is a bloody ruin showing me far too much of his insides, "Oh god Peter, come on, hold on Peter," I beg him panicking at the damage done to him. I don't even know where to begin to stop the bleeding, or how to tuck what I suspect are his intestines back in. "Peter!" My brain almost short-circuits then I scream, "SCOTT, ISAAC!" They work in a vet's, Scott's mom is a nurse, he's picked up a lot more than he thinks he has.

Derek roars again and then I think he's heading towards the other group and the male Alpha. And miraculously the two Betas are there and they push me away so they can get to work.

Even I know he's been hurt too much, he's too weak to heal from this, he's dying.

"Boy," one of the witches is there, she's holding out the walking stick, "We can't undo what our sister has wrought on the stick, it will not work for us, but if you were to break it, after all you won it from her in battle, you could release the last residue of magic, and perhaps we can help this werewolf."

I have no idea how they'll do that but I snatch the stick with a muttered, "Thank you," and then I try to break the stick over my knee. All I do is hurt my knee, "Damn it," I swear and try again, on the ground Peter's barely breathing now and his blue eyes have sought out mine, "Hold on Peter," I whisper and don't question why him dying is so unacceptable to me, not after every bad thing he's done, I should be glad, instead I tell him, "Don't you dare die…" and this time the stick cracks over my knee and the world kind of explodes in my face.

Shaking my head I come around, I'm laying on the ground staring up at the stars, Derek's face swims into focus and I jolt then panic as I remember, "Peter?"

Green eyes flick to one side and I turn my head to see Peter's eyes are closed but he's breathing easier now. Rolling over onto all fours I crawl the five feet separating us, and his wounds aren't fully healed but they're no longer life threatening either.

"Peter," I let my hand fall gently onto his shoulder, he doesn't stir.

"Let him sleep," one of the witches' says, "Magical healing can be rough on the body. Give him a day or so boy who is a Spark."

Deaton's said that before, 'Spark', I glance up at her but she gives me that inscrutable look he does too. And then a wind whips into the clearing and all the witches are suddenly gone as is the male Alpha, who's not the sole remainder of the Alpha pack.

For two days I bug Derek through his phone about Peter, I'm weirded out that I care so much for the sassy murdering bastard and I can't get the courage together to go and see him for myself.

In the end Derek slips into my bedroom through my window, "He's awake, he's been fed, he's tired but he smiled at all the messages you've sent me, he said give him another few days and he'll get the good car wax…" There's a hint of a question in Derek's tone but I don't enlighten him.

We stand there awkwardly for a few minutes and Derek tips his head at the litter tray in the corner of my room, "Yeah," I scrub a hand over my face, "I've been meaning to clear that cat stuff up, now you're you again," I sigh, "I'm gonna miss you as a cat dude, you were kinda cute and your purr was adorable," it gets me a bitch face off of him and then he smiles.

"I may miss getting my ears scratched," and Derek Hale 'I'm The Alpha' pats my shoulder, "Thank you Stiles."

Together we clear up the cat stuff and I'm gonna take it to the local animal shelter so they can use it, I'm sure an extra litter tray and cat food will come in handy. Strangely I can't find the squeaky cat toy anywhere, but as Derek picks up his leather jacket to go home it makes a sound suspiciously like the squeaky toy, he doesn't quite look me in the eyes and then he leaves.

He really liked that squeaky toy as a cat and I may have videoed the odd clip and put in on the Facebook page he has no knowledge off. Scott managed to get an excellent one of him sleeping upside down with his paws up in the air. We'll never mention the page to him, ever, but damn is it funny and the comments we leave are hilarious.

Three days later I drive to the subway station grabbing Chinese on the way and picking out Peter's favourite dishes, I park out back where he's waiting for me with a bucket and sponge for my car and I meander up to him, "Forfeit," I say clearly and then grab his shirt to haul him closer to kiss him, he freezes for a second and then kisses me back.

Just seeing him up and about makes me relax and I may hold the kiss for a lot longer than five seconds, then I let him go and hand him the Chinese, "Dude, we are watching Iron Man," I wave the DVD box at him.

"What about the car?" He seems a bit bewildered.

"Forfeit's already paid," I wander down the stairs being careful where I put my feet, "You coming or not?" I call back and then he's gliding past me all lethal grace and I smirk as I start the movie up.

He sits next to me on the rather disguising sofa down here and if he stares at me more than the screen, well, I'm simply glad he's alive, I reach over to him and steal a sweet and sour prawn from him.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Because who can resist Tard the Grumpy Cat, she's so cute and so Derek-y :)


	18. AzureWolf

See Chapter 1 for all warnings

* * *

**Forfeit**

**18 – AzureWolf**

"So the whole time AzureWolf was you?" I repeat for like the hundredth time.

"Yes," Peter says very slowly as he holds the battered wooden door closed, it vibrates from the blows coming from the other side, the golem is not giving up easily, and it's master is out there getting away.

"Really AzureWolf?" I liked him and he turned up after Peter caught me playing games instead of going to Pack meetings, Peter saved me from Derek for a kiss, and thinking about it, it did make sense, AzureWolf was very Peter-y.

"Yes," Peter grunts at a particularly heavy blow from the golem, the door moves slight and Peter manages to slam it closed again.

"So… Why Azure? Because you are seriously addicted to red," I tap out our co-ordinates to Scott, and get one back, they're getting close and Lydia's dug up some research on golems so they think they know how to stop a magical construct made of clay, something about Prague and a Rabbi.

"My eyes are blue," he says.

"Oh, that makes sense," I mutter and frankly the only reason I know it's him is because we were wading through a dungeon together racking up points and gold when he'd typed in the private chat box that Derek had said there was a golem rampaging through Beacon Hills.

Long story short we tracked it down, found it's mad creator who was going to build an army of them and break into banks, a fight ensued, and as it's animated clay it was pretty unbeatable so we had to flee in separate directions, unsurprisingly Peter stuck with me and here we are trapped in a room with only a flimsy door and Peter's werewolf strength to protect us.

More clues to Peter's online game identity trickle into my mind, "I can't believe I didn't guess it was you before now," I'm annoyed at myself, "You've dropped enough hints."

He simply grunts as more blows rain down on the door and I shoot off a text telling Scott to hurry. Then there are howls in the distance and the golem gives a hideous noise and stops hitting the door. More growls, howls and snarls, coupled with the sound of bodies hitting solid objects and everything goes quiet.

"You can come out now," Scott calls out helpfully and Peter yanks the door open.

In the corridor is a freaking big pile of inanimate clay.

"So, what are we doing with the remains?" I ask because there is no way ordinary people are getting near that stuff.

"Dr Deaton said he'd take it," Scott shrugs and we stare at the clay some more.

"I am not carting that around in my jeep," I point at the clay, "No going in the jeep, do I make myself clear?"

"It wouldn't fit," Peter soothes me, "We'll get a trailer and haul it that way."

Which means that Peter and I get the trailer and the other werewolves, sans Derek, put it in the trailer, we take it to Dr Deaton who has a handy container for it and the job is done.

"Awesome, who's up for fried chicken wings?" I ask and we all wander off leaving the vet to smile mysteriously at his new clay. It's not until later when I'm groaning at how full I am that I think to ask, "So what happened to the golem's creator?"

"We'll keep an eye out," Allison says, "We know his name now and he can't be that hard to find." I have a sinking feeling about that.

Peter volunteers to see me home and as is becoming the norm I stop around the corner and turn to him expectantly, "What?" He asks, "I didn't save you this time."

"You held the door closed," I point out and then I invade his side of the jeep to kiss him, "Forfeit paid. Oh and Peter?"

"Yes?" His eyes are glued to my lips, which smirk at him.

"Get your ass back to your computer, we have a dungeon to clean out AzureWolf."

I get a head tilt and a smile, "I'll see you online then 'RedBreast'," and he's so laughing at me.

"I told you there was a problem with my user name and even the site creators can't get it changed," I whine and he hops out of the jeep leaving me to drive home in a huff.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	19. Open Up Don't Clam Up

See Chapter 1 for all warnings

* * *

**Forfeit**

**19 – Open Up Don't Clam Up**

Its funny how you end up forced to face things in the strangest of places. Take now for example, here I am with my foot trapped by a magical giant clam and there's a magically induced tide that's getting deeper with every swell of the waves rushing past me.

My eyes have already tracked the high tide signs on the shore and there is no way my body stretches up enough that I'm getting out of this alive.

The Pacific's water is also fucking cold and already at my chest.

Peter's frantically howling for the Pack because the clam is not letting me go and he can't free me by himself. All around us is a huge bed of these giant clams all growing magical golden pearls that bestow powerful magic on the person capable of plucking one from the giant clam growing it. The bigger the clam, the bigger the pearl, and the bigger the pearl the bigger the power boost.

We'd intercepted the last Alpha of the pack and his desperate plan to gain power so he could destroy us. The others are behind us recovering from the deadly traps he'd set so it was just me and Peter left to follow him to the shoreline and the bed of clams.

They'd actually let me have a firearm and I managed to hit the Alpha more times than I missed. The bullets aren't as extreme as the one that nearly killed Derek but they'd slowed the enemy Alpha down to the point that Peter nearly tore his throat out.

Long story short, I ended up out in the water because the Alpha went for me and my now useless and empty lump of metal as I'd run out of bullets. He was able to bounce around and be agile while I'd floundered and then I'd fallen into a deep rock pool. My feet had scrabbled uselessly and then the clam slammed shut on my ankle trapping me there.

Laughing the Alpha left me to my fate and Peter came to my rescue.

I turn my head and watch helplessly as the Alpha finds another clam and reaches down to claim his pearl. I'm expecting flashy special effects I'm not expecting him to jerk and then look like he's stuck as he yanks his arm back.

"Oh my god, the clam got him," I mutter and Peter whips his head around to stare hungrily at the trapped Alpha.

I've guessed for a while that Peter has wanted to kill one of the Alphas for himself, so he can steal their power and regain his Alphahood. Every single one of them has died without him having a chance at it. And here is an Alpha pretty much gift wrapped and handed to him on a silver platter. I think its a bad idea for him to become an Alpha again, he's just started to be him rather than a rampaging monster.

My brain skitters away from the suspicion that I'm his mate and that I'm healing his mind. Well what's left of it, though he's changed and seems more pleasant.

There's a battle being waged in Peter's blue eyes, he wants the power but he keeps looking at me and when he ducks under the water again to fiddle with the clam around my ankle my breath whooshes out because I think he just picked me over power.

Oh my god I really am his mate.

I'm not looking at girls, or guys, or anyone that isn't Peter. I'm worrying about him if I don't see him every few days. I sit near him every chance I get. I'm forever online playing our game and indulging him and teasing him about his nesting instincts for our virtual house. He huffs at me about all the plaid I wear and once I reluctantly let him take me shopping for jeans, they're good jeans too, he found them in a sale for me.

Just last week I hung around ineffectually and let him 'rescue' me from the peril of a large spider as big as a speck of dust so I could pay a forfeit of a kiss to him.

I'm officially screwed and facepalm splashing myself with water.

Aw crap the water is up to my armpits now. Twisting my head I can see the trapped Alpha's head is only just above the water, it won't be long for him and then I'm next.

Damn it.

Why do I have to have epically sucky timing on realising I'm Peter's mate and that I'm falling in love with him. With those blue eyes that can be charming, sly, creepy and far too intelligent for his own good, though I remember telling dad I found intelligence hot, and I do, I find it very hot in undead creeper werewolves who bargain for kisses from me.

Sighing I wave my hands in the water and try to float with my face tipped up, I want to put off the inevitable for as long as possible.

Answering howls ring out and Peter pops up for air and to howl back to them, the clam is annoyingly resistant to his claws, maybe Derek can do something with his Alpha claws.

Fast moving shapes swarm down the beach and I hope someone comes up with an idea that isn't taking my foot off at the ankle, that's my last ditch fail safe and Peter was seriously against it until I said I'd let Derek Bite me first if I had to.

Considering Peter tried to give me the Bite he's really unhappy that I might have no choice but to take it, he knows I prefer to be human. Plus then I'd be able to keep up with him and trip him up when he lies to fudges the truth, he's still incredibly sly and will stir up situations if given a chance or if he's bored.

"Stiles!" Scott's here and his arms wrap around me to help me float so I'm not working so hard to keep my head above water, "Lydia's on the phone to Deaton about the clams to see if we can learn more about them."

The interesting thing about howls for werewolves is that they not only act like locator beacons, but the more the wolves learn to bond as a Pack the more information that can be carried in a howl, I'm assuming in this case Peter told them about me and the clam.

"Awesome, where's Derek?" I ask him and he frowns, "Dude, I might have to be Bitten," and then Scott's warm brown and ridiculous puppy dog eyes widen in shock and he winces.

"I'm here," Derek's treading water nearby and his eyes are a furious red.

"The other Alpha?" I ask and the water's at my neck, not long until decision time.

"Drowning," There's a note of satisfaction in Erika's voice. "He keeps trying to claw his hand off to escape but he's healing too quickly."

Huh, so even an Alpha werewolf can't escape the hold of the clam and he can't gnaw his own paw off because his healing ability is too strong, but mine isn't, so I have an escape route.

"Derek," I glance over at the grumpy glowering werewolf, "I give you permission to Bite me if the only way to get me out of here is by amputating my foot."

"Stiles," he always manages to make my name hold so many meanings all at the same time, some of them contradictory. "Stiles there's no guarantee it will take, it could kill you."

"Dude, I'm freezing in the water so I'm going to get really sick, hypothermia is going to set in soon," I point out, "And if you have to amputate that's not good here we're too far from a hospital, I'll bleed to death before you can stabilize me," Peter snarls and whimpers, "Sorry Peter but we both know its true, if you have to take my foot off only the Bite, just before hand, could save me, give me the chance I need."

"Stiles," Peter's clinging to me and there's no hiding how he feels for me, if I die he will follow me, either by pining to death or being a bit more blunt and straightforward, its hard for a wolf to suicide but I know that he's smart enough to work out how.

"Peter," I splutter as the water reaches my face and this is fairly reminiscent of the pool and the Kanima, "If we get out of this, we're having a damn talk about a few things, including the rules of our game."

"Game?" Scott asks confused but Peter nods his understanding.

Then all their heads whip around and they're listening to something, "Lydia," Isaac mutters and then nods, "Yes, that could work."

They all duck under the surface, except for Peter, and I can feel hands on my leg, putting my face in the water I can see them crowding around the clam holding me and then where their skin is exposed I can see black lines sliding up their hands and arms, they're taking the clam's pain.

Tipping my head up and I take a few deep breathes and hope whatever they're doing is going to work, "I hope Alan is right," Peter says in my ear, "That taking it's pain where it's gripping you will cause it to let go."

So that's what they're doing, I saw the mantle on the clams, it's a beautiful blue and gold colour, if it has pain sensors it could be gripping harder not realising it will hurt itself more. Fingers crossed it works.

And then the water starts to close over my face and I manage one more breath as the cold liquid bars me from more life giving oxygen.

I get to see Peter's eyes widen in horror and then flash amber.

Damn he saw his wife and baby die in a fire helpless to save them, and now he gets to see me nearly drown, this can't be good for his shaky mental health.

The water is extremely cold, but clear, and I can see him take several breaths and then his hands are cradling my head as he gets closer and closer, his mouth covers mine and I have to admit for my final moments being kissed isn't so bad as a distraction. His blue eyes are amber now and he strokes my cheeks and then a tongue flicks over my lips.

I once spoke to the guidance councillor about drowning, about that last breath, but no one told me when your werewolf mate licks your mouth how you'll automatically open your mouth, and then the sneaky bastard is breathing into my mouth and then I'm breathing into his. He's even thought to move and clamp his fingers over my nose so I can only breathe through my mouth.

My lips curve up and his eyes twinkle slightly as he keeps me alive by providing me with air. He breaks the kiss to get more air and then he does his own version of a kiss of life for me.

In theory we could keep this up for a short while, he's bought me time, the oxygen debt will build in my body but much, much slower, the only big problem is the temperature of the water and how quickly its draining me of warmth. Peter's hands are burning hot against my rapidly cooling hot, I wasn't kidding when I told them I'd end up getting sick.

I'm losing feeling in my fingers and hands, as well as my free foot and it's travelling up my legs.

Floating in the water like this is strangely surreal and only Peter is holding me here and now. Abruptly it all ends as I'm dragged roughly up to the surface by someone and my head is above the water where I can attempt to get air into my lungs.

"Stiles," Peter's calling me, "Hold on."

There's a whirlwind of things happening as I'm carried up the beach and the world swims around me even as my body begins to shake and shivers wrack it unmercifully. A chattering sound starts up and I think that's my teeth.

Hands that scold me with heat touch me and something knocks the ankle that was caught in the clam and I find I have strength and air to make a garbled screaming sound.

Noise fades around me and I think I'm falling unconscious, that's bad, I shouldn't fall unconscious but I can't fight it and sink down.

To wake to beeping machines and washed out walls, I'm disorientated for a moment and realise I'm in a hospital, I'm alive, which means Peter's alive and my lips tip up in a smile. He still has a forfeit to claim from me and I intend to up the stakes a little, well a lot, he's going to get a reward for picking me over power and then for working out how to give me air.

Snuggling down I go back to sleep, I'll plot later when I have more energy.

Later turns out to be much later, as I apparently sleep on and off for days, I fight an infection and I have to be on oxygen for some of those days. I beat off the bacterial induced pneumonia, with the help of antibiotics, but still end up with a very heavy cold that the doctors are monitoring so it doesn't turn into something worse.

Though how could it get worse?

My sinuses are stuffed full and trigger an unending headache, my body shivers on and off as my temperature goes haywire and I ache everywhere. As this is a virus there's little they can do for me except make sure I stay hydrated.

The medications they give me helps to drain down my nasal system so I can breathe through my nose for a few minutes a day, and then the tide of swollen air passages expands, and fills with snot, blocking my air route so I'm forced to breathe through my mouth, which in turn makes my throat feel like someone sand blasted it.

Coughing and hacking I'm a ball of misery that is visited by dad four times a day and he looks a wreck, coming to see me so often is tiring him out but he won't think of skipping a visit and he clings to my hand, I think the way I was dropped off by Scott and Isaac freaked him out, half drowned and practically frozen solid.

I found out afterwards that Derek and Peter had stripped down and used their combined body heat to try and keep my alive on the panic filled race to the nearest hospital, they'd slipped out at the last moment completely naked and hung around waiting for the verdict on me as the doctors fought to stabilize me.

My left foot is also bandaged up and elevated, we're saying it was rocks that caught my foot forcing me to stay in the water, Melissa has said I'm lucky I can even move my foot, I have to do physio when I get out but my foot was saved, so yay.

The whole Pack have slipped in and out to visit me, even Derek, but no Peter since I woke up properly, he's been sneaking in when its really dark and I've been on medication that knocks me out so I'll sleep.

Apparently I wasn't the only one to not realise he's my mate, Scott keeps blinking and saying, "Peter? Really? But Peter?" Allison just shakes her head and pats his hand.

Dad's already been to visit and is going home to sleep, I've convinced the doctors to lower the dosage of my sleepy medication and Melissa has the night shift to let in my late night visitors.

Derek is the first to appear and he walks over to me to lay a hand on my face drawing off the worst of my headache and relieving the pressure behind my nose, "Tanks," I tell him too stuffed up to make much sense.

He nods and sits next to my bed and we sit quietly for about five minutes, then he takes a Sudoku book for beginners out, and I'm that sick it takes me far too long to complete it, and then I need a rest.

Strange how well we get on, we can almost communicate with just his eyebrows and me pulling faces.

I doze on and off during his visit, when he leaves he takes more pain from my nose and with a nod he vanishes out of the door. So I doze some more hoping that this time I'll be awake to see Peter.

The absence of someone making noise wakes me up and I blink to see Peter closing the door to my hospital room, "Hey," I croak at him.

"Hi," he smiles and glides over to me, "You're awake," he points out the obvious and sits down in the chair Derek had used earlier. I nod because it hurts to talk and that really bites right now, now I have Peter here and we can talk about this thing between us, instead I can only reach out and take his hand.

His fingers brush against the back of my hand and he smiles, "So you know we're mates now," I nod again, "Good, because I will not easily give you up Stiles, now rest, I want you better so we can 'renegotiate' any forfeits," he smirks at me and I roll my eyes at him, but I do close my eyes and I do drift off feeling safe with him in my room, holding my hand, staring at me in his creepy possessive way.

A hand on my face startles me but its just Peter drawing pain from my face, "Shh," he whispers, "Its getting light, I have to go," I nod under his hand.

Then I grunt, "Forfeit," at him and crook a finger.

He huffs a laugh and bends down for a soft sweet kiss. My limbs are like lead but I manage to hook a hand in his shirt for a few more kisses, I dread to think what I smell like to him, he doesn't seem to mind though and as he pulls away he murmurs, "I look forward to the terms you'll demand, just bare in mind you're underage and I have no intention of going to jail," I pout and he snorts, "See you tonight Stiles," is his parting shot and he smoothly exits my room.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	20. Breakdown

See Chapter 1 for all warnings

* * *

**Forfeit**

**20 – Breakdown**

Having been confined to the hospital and then my room, and then the house for most of the summer to convalesce I'm looking forward to my freedom and jump into my jeep to give her a run up to the Hale house of gloom and a Pack meeting.

According to my sources, which is pretty much everyone in the Pack, Derek and Peter are getting the house torn down, they've fought the County to get it back and they're going to think how they want the new house to look, they've vetoed building anything closely resembling the old house and are even going to move the foundations.

Today is the last day the burnt out husk will be standing and Derek is unsurprisingly being growly and grumpy and just Derek really. For a few seconds I'd wondered why, and then tried to imagine what I'd be like if the few things I have of my mom were taken away, it wasn't a nice feeling.

Giving my baby a chance to turn over and then easing her out onto the road I glance down at the fuel gauge and swear, there's barely enough to nurse her to get more gas and I edge away determined to make it and not be late to say goodbye to the house.

My good intentions get thrown out of the window when my baby starts to splutter and then die on me. Swearing at Scott, and his inability to ever put gas in my jeep, I jump out to go and get the can to fill it up and bring back enough gas to get her the last third of a mile, when I remember I used it as a makeshift grenade to slow down a ghoul, Derek of course managed to throw it so it hit the creature dead on and then when the can exploded it did some serious damage, the ghoul didn't really put up much more of a fight afterwards.

I text the pack to let them know I'll be late and get ready to push my baby the rest of the distance to the gas station. I might not have been up for much to start with but even being cooped up I've kept up my exercise regime where possible, it used to consist of chilling and mashing buttons on the console's controller but ever since I've had to run for my live I've been increasing my cardio and overall muscle tone. Mostly the muscles have avoided me though I'm proud of my biceps and can't wait to get Peter to grip them, except being home all the time means no chance of him rescuing me so there has been far too little on the kissing front.

It's barely been a few minutes and the bushes rustle enough that I spin around to see Peter walk out onto the road in perfect condition, he'd have had to have run all the way from the house to here and he's not out of breath, not one hair is out of place and he looks immaculate.

And he says Derek has an urge to make splashy entrances, I honestly think it's a werewolf thing because they all do it if given half a chance.

"Stiles," my mate strolls towards me as he if just happened to be in the neighbourhood.

"Peter," I lean against my jeep, "Don't suppose you could steer while I push?" I point to my jeep.

"Is something the matter with her?" He cocks his head to one side, "She sounded fine the last time I heard her." He understands my attachment to my baby.

I don't want to own up to this but shrug, "Err, ran out of gas before I could get her here," that earns me a smirk and he steps closer and closer to me crowding me back against the jeep, finally I might get some kissing action.

"Really? That's terrible, and here you are all stranded," his smirk gets bigger, "Prey to anyone that happens along…"

"Am I supposed to mention how big your teeth look right now?" I ask him as I wrap my arms around his neck pulling him even closer to me.

"No, but you could mention how in need of rescuing you are, I'm sure we could work something out," he purrs and my heart starts to speed in my chest in the hope that we can move things along.

"I'm open to ideas," I insinuate and then gasp as his hips press against mine and he's more than ready to go if that hard thing in his pants is any indication, "God, Peter," I groan as he rolls his hips just a little and I'm forced to clutch at him, "Cheater," I accuse him breathlessly and drop a hand down to his hips so he won't back off.

"I'm simply opening the negotiations in my favour," he murmurs against my lips so I surge forward and kiss him trying to tempt him to do more, "Hmm, and it seems you have an answering volley," he laughs and then his tongue is running over my lips and he thrusts again.

There's a loud tinkling sound that breaks our moment and I suck air into my lungs as Peter growls and answers his phone, "Derek," he sounds pissed at his nephew and presses the loudspeaker.

"Did you find Stiles yet?" Derek sounds worried.

"Yes, he's fine, we're going to push his jeep to get gas, we won't be long," and Peter looks pained at that.

"Good, keep in touch," and Derek hangs up.

"That boy has always had seriously bad timing," Peter grumbles and then looks back at me, "I'm sorry Stiles, it seems that our negotiations are going to have to keep for another day, or at least until later when I can get you alone," his pupils dilate and I'm pleased to see that when he steps back he has to rearrange his pants, "I'd suggest you steer and I push, I could use the fresh air."

"No problem," I have to rearrange my own jeans and I could do with sitting down, damn I may have to ask Peter to not be so aggressive on the negotiating side until I get more experience under my belt, heh, pun intended.

It doesn't take long, what with the werewolf strength, and we're soon motoring along. The turn for Derek's road comes up and I slam the breaks on and decide to go for the kill now while Peter's here.

"My new terms for the forfeit is longer kissing, possibly with tongue, and hands are allowed to roam," I offer up as my opening gambit. He just stares at me for a few minutes, "Dude you're my first anything significant I want to take time to enjoy it."

"Alright," he nods agreeing to my terms, "Done," I fist pump and get ready to bust a victory dance, "But… I want you to tell your dad about us first."

"What?" I screech a bit too high pitched to be called manly, "Why would I do that? Peter I'm too young by the laws of this fair state, he'll try and shoot you and yes you heal quickly but…" I wave my hands to try and show how epically bad this idea is.

"Stiles," his tone is annoying calm, "On your eighteenth birthday, I am going to show up on your doorstep and I am going to claim you as my mate. If you are ready we are going to have sex," hell yes we are having sex, I mentally supply, "And I am either moving in or you are moving out into mine. I don't want to spring it on your father, he should have time to get used to the idea of us before that."

Tapping the steering wheel I'm a bit shocked at Peter's possessiveness but damn you should see him in the game world, so he's going to be a bit like that now and frankly we are mates and that's working on me to the point that I don't want to be far from him for long.

"Fine," I sigh, "But let me break it to dad my way," I am not looking forward to that conversation in the slightest.

"Good," and then Peter's in my space again and I get a few more mind-blowing kisses sans tongue, "I'm eager for my next chance to rescue you."

"Not unless I save you first," I point out, I pause, "Or I could get you wash my baby for me," an eyebrow is quirked at me and I start driving again.

"No, you'll opt for kissing," he sounds so sure and he's right, damn him, but that doesn't mean I can't waver and wind him up first.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	21. Interlude 4

See Chapter 1 for all warnings

* * *

**Forfeit**

**21 – Interlude 4 – Withheld Benefits, Partial Truths and Sterek**

It's one thing to agree to tell dad about Peter when I'm still hard in my pants and the taste and smell of Peter is all around me. It's quite another to sit in the plain light of day and try to work out how to do it with the minimum of shooting and arrest warrants happening to Peter.

All that annoying bastard has done is tell me he trusts me to tell my dad the right way, and then he's left me to it with the addition of no kissing until I've told dad.

And now the Pack know all about us as mates they've stepped in and are running interference as cocking blocking evil bastards until I've told dad.

There was another incident with a harpy but Peter refused to pay up after I saved him and I may have sulked for like an hour before stomping home and I may have refused to go online to play our game with him for a day or two.

He did send me a few texts but I've ignored them and I know I'm being childish but I want a bit longer with Peter before I have to admit it to dad, to have that conversation where I'm Bi, and that I'm technically seeing a man who's twice my age.

But being Peter's mate means I'm driven towards him and I remember Peter telling Derek and Chris that separating Scott and Allison would cause them harm, my stomach is tight from not seeing Peter, from not hearing his voice, from not being close to him. I can't stay away from him much longer, I'll literally get sick and eventually die from lack of Peter, I'll have all the symptoms of pining.

It's made me have to face a few things like college, I'm not going to be able to go far, I'm gong to have to stay close to Peter, and his little declaration of us moving in might have been a bit out there but now I know it's what I want. I want Peter in my life 24/7.

We've come from him being a murdering bastard who wanted to give me the Bite to being each other's worlds. A world that includes children one day, children I'll father on him, and while the thought of knocking him up excites me I'm terrified I'm going to be a terrible father to my kids.

There's also the thought of his knot, because when he climaxes his dick is going to swell and bind us together so we have to be close and he'll be stuck inside of me.

God that thought should not make my dick get harder, I blame the damn porn I watched about it, and now I want to try it with Peter to be held fast that way. I know in reality we'll have to work up to it, that I'm not ready but the thought of waking up beside him, of morning wood that needs to be taken care of, well that's a damn good thought.

Scrubbing my hand over my face I pick up my phone and dial my dad's favourite restaurant, for once I'm cutting him some slack on the diet, and I'll even let him have a drink or two to buffer the news. I'll be the designated driver that night. And I've picked the restaurant as the place to tell him so he can't make a major fuss in public.

Oh god this is going to be bad.

Dad and I are slowly mending our fences this is either going to build some more or tear down the fragile ones we already have and I'm back to square one.

I make the reservations and then start planning how to spring this on dad so he can't wiggle out. It takes some manoeuvring but then I have then evening free for both of us and it's tonight so I don't have to wait long.

In fact dad is home on time so I ambush him the second he gets in, "Hey dad," I lean innocently against a wall and he stiffens. "We have dinner reservations, my treat."

"What did you do?" His voice is weary and he has files under his arms.

"That's what I want to talk to you about, now go change, I'm driving," I dodge every single question I can and he stomps up the stairs very similar to the way I do, so that's where I get it from.

Tapping on my phone I send Peter a text, "**Going to dinner with dad, will somehow grow balls big enough to tell him, hide, I'll keep his gun away from him.**"

"**Eloquent, and you'll be fine, I believe in you Stiles**," is his answer and it's not that much help.

The drive to the restaurant is silent and I fidget. I know lots of my dad's techniques for getting me to talk and this is one of them. I grit my teeth and remember that my future with Peter is riding on this and somehow I don't say a word.

Our table is waiting and we're seated, I already know what I'm going to order and get a caffeine free coke, a burger and curly fries.

"I guess the veggie crap," Dad sighs out his order.

"No, tonight you can have what you want," I tell him and his eyes widen as he studies me.

"I'm not going to like this talk am I," It's more of a statement than a question.

"You've wanted the truth for a while dad," I point out, I'm going to give him some of it but not all, "Truth isn't always good."

He sits bolt upright at that and hands the menu back to the waitress, "In that case I'll have a lemonade, a shot of whiskey, no make that two, a burger with extra bacon and double cheese, the processed cheese not the grated crap, and I want extra curly fries."

She takes our order and walks away looking baffled as dad stares at me eagerly, "You know you can tell me anything son."

I fiddle with my napkin and shred it with my fingers, "Yeah, about that," I squirm, "Dad you know how you caught me outside the gay club because of Danny?"

"Son, not this," he's disappointed, "You're not gay, I've seen how you look at girls Stiles."

"I know, I do like members of the feminine sex a lot, because you know, boobs, and girls' smell amazing," I chance glancing up and him and he nods encouraging me, "But I also like some guys at the same time. I've looked it up online and I'm either Bisexual or Pansexual."

His finger is tapping on the table and he's thinking it over, "So all that stuff you were up to with Danny wasn't studying, you were 'experimenting'?" He asks.

"What? No? That was extra credit for Chemistry because Harris is a dick that hates me due to the fact he fucked up and helped Kate Crazy Bitch Argent burn down the Hale house by talking to her about chemicals," I protest, "Danny is so not into me and I'm not interested in him that way, not anymore."

"Anymore? So you were interested?" Dad asks and then we pause for our drinks and thank the waitress.

Sipping my coke I nod, "Yeah, Danny's amazing, everyone likes Danny, even Jackson likes Danny."

"But now you're over Danny, and you've been over Lydia for months too," he's drawing his own conclusions and then he asks, "Is there someone else you're interested in?"

"Yes," my knees are jiggling under the table and my stomach starts to tie itself in knots, "There's a guy. We've not done anything, we can't, I'm underage."

Dad doesn't seem that shocked in fact he seems relieved, "So all this time you've been working out your Bi or Pan, and getting over your crushes." He's smiling and sips his lemonade the whiskey remains untouched, "Okay son, I know you understand the Law, even if you evade it when you can, but I'm glad you and Derek are being sensible about this."

I choke on my coke and spit part of it out, " Derek?" I'm horrified at the thought of me and Derek together, yes he's hot, and yes we get on now, but Derek? And me? It'd be like making out with Scott.

"Hmm, Derek Hale, tall, dark, frowns a lot, you got him arrested, twice," Dad points out pleased he's gotten one over on me, "And while the age gap is big now, once you're eighteen it'll shrink down if you're both serious about each other."

"Dad, it's not Derek," I splutter, "Oh my god, I think I need mind bleach at the thought of doing that with him, eww."

"Really?" Dad's sceptical, "I get a lot of reports of you and him hanging out around town and he's in your car way too much for a guy in his twenties," and now I know my dad's been spying on me, it hurts but with the shit I've put him through I'm not totally surprised. "Come on son, I get the acting out while Kate Argent was muddying the waters for all she's worth and murdering people who helped her kill in the past. I've learnt to look past the Matt thing with Jackson but I'm disappointed you didn't trust me enough to tell me that Matt was blackmailing Jackson and using him, it's good you tried to help the boy but…" He shakes his head, "Don't lie to me about Derek. I've wondered for a while if you were in a cult or something and knowing you have a crush on him and how you've acted over Lydia in the past," he nods now, "It makes sense."

My jaw has dropped and I'm staring at dad as I make strangled noises, "But… It's not Derek… Really… I…"

"Uh-huh, because the only other person you've acted like that with is Scott and I really hope you two didn't get up to anything," Dad gives me a stern look.

"Wait? Scott?" And my brain goes ping, "Oh my god I have a bromance going on with Derek Hale."

This time dad chokes on his lemonade, "You didn't know?" And then he laughs at me, my dad who is supposed to love me is laughing at me, "Oh Stiles, that's so funny."

Glaring at him I text Derek, "**Did you know we have a bromance going on?**"

Dad's wiping his eyes and snorting when my phone vibrates, we've done our best to teach Derek the ways of technology but he tends to be fairly suspicious about it, he can use it, he just don't like it. The text I get reads, "**U = slow.**"

I can't believe he just sent that to me and I growl vowing to get revenge, though I should be flattered I got more than one word back, he talks as much by text as he does normally. Dad looks up and I hand the phone over muttering, dad laughs some more after reading the message, "And to think you get all those high scores on your tests Stiles."

"Yeah, yeah," I swipe my phone and tell Derek I'm getting him back for that.

Dad's now relaxing and he asks, "So if it's not Derek, who is now your new BFF," I scowl at him for that comment, "Who is this guy you're interested in?"

"Um," I lick my lips and fidget, "It's not Derek HALE," I emphasis the last name, "It's his uncle Peter HALE."

For a few seconds dad's face goes blank and then he's scowling at me, "Wait the uncle who was in a coma, went missing, than reappeared with no scars and is in his mid thirties? That Peter Hale?" Now he's angry, and this is why I picked here to have this talk because the waitress appears with our order and he can't say anything, though the way he is tearing into his burger speaks volumes.

I'm too nervous to eat and I play with my food rather than eat it, "I told you we can't do anything," I point out, "We have to wait until I'm eighteen," that gets me a grunt and dad is ripping the burger apart, I'm not sure he's even tasting it right now. "Also Peter kinda put his foot down and said he'd avoid me until I'm eighteen unless I told you about us," I'm elaborating here and bending the truth, Peter's just refusing the forfeit part, he can't avoid me anymore than I can avoid him, I get another grunt but dad's slowed his eating and is savouring the burger now.

He chases it down with a shot of whiskey and I wince, I hate it when he drinks. I push my own food away no longer hungry and this is going to go from bad to worse.

Methodically dad eats his fries in silence just staring at me and I slide down the seat upset and waiting for the other shoe to drop. He knocks back his last whiskey and then it's time for me to pay for this disaster of a meal.

The silence on the way home is depressing and oppressive smothering me as I concentrate on driving my jeep.

Walking into the house dad says, "You're grounded for a month, you do not get to see or talk to Peter Hale the whole time," dad is as close to apocalyptic as I've ever seen him. "I will take your phone from you now," he holds his hand out and I have to pass my phone over. "I will drive you to and from school, I will be in the same room as you and have a clear view of your computer while you are doing homework, and you are not getting around this Stiles."

"But…" I try and say something, anything.

"No, you have lied to me, you have sneaked around behind my back, I'm glad your actions around the Hale fire investigation and Matt were innocent, I'm even still amused over Derek Hale. But a guy in his thirties? A guy who was married and had a kid with another one on the way before Kate Argent happened? He should know better, so I'm going to forcefully separate you for your own good."

"Dad, please…" I can't be separated from Peter, not anymore, not without serious consequences.

"No Stiles, I am the adult here, you are seventeen, you have your whole life ahead of you, this is your senior year of high school, you are going to pass your finals and graduate either top of your class or one step behind Lydia because she is a genius too," I have to agree with him there. "And then you are going to college, I want you to go to college and have that experience, the first chance to spread your wings and see the world. You're too good to stay here in this town Stiles, you have the smarts to be pretty much anything you want to be."

"Dad," I try again.

"I haven't finished. You were upset when Scott met Allison and how much he ditched you for her, so you don't get to do that with a guy old enough to be your father," I don't point out that Peter would have had to have started really young to be my dad, "I am not letting you throw your future away for a teenage crush, you will get over this guy and you will move on."

"No I won't," I tell him and it falls on deaf ears, I'm sent to my room and nearly bounce off the walls with boredom.

It's dark when the howling starts up outside and I'm fidgeting in bed, a scratch on my bedroom window with red eyes glinting at me and I hurry over to Derek. The Alpha is such a sight for sore eyes I may impulsively hug him, and then I whisper what happened tonight.

"I can't last without Peter, I'll die without him," and while Derek doesn't really hug me back he does pat my shoulder, gently.

"I'll speak to the Pack," he tells me, "We'll think of something."

He stays for a few hours and then vanishes into the night, it seems really lonely in my room now he's gone. I wish I hadn't cold shouldered Peter, I wish I'd returned his texts, I wish I'd played online with him.

Huddling under my covers I wait for morning to come.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	22. Survival Strategy

See Chapter 1 for all warnings

* * *

**Forfeit**

**22 – Survival Strategy**

Banned from seeing and talking to Peter for an entire month I've had to get creative to get around dad's restrictions.

The main way to circumnavigate this is to wear a blindfold and not to talk, the not talking is far harder for me than the not seeing, at least when Peter sneaks back out of my room I can take the blindfold off again. Not talking to him and being forced to communicate through the Pack is torture, they never get the right inflections on things, the messages loose that something in the translation.

Sighing I snuggle in closer to him on my bed and we tangle our legs together. At least something positive has come out of this, once a week I get this with him.

It's not much but it keeps us alive, we're surviving, just.

When I practice for lacrosse I know he's nearby, lurking like the creeper wolf he is, it's a fun game to try and spot him as I sit on the bench, bored and cheering for a bunch of werewolves. Sometimes Peter will let his eyes flash amber so I can see him easier. I tend to ramble under my breath when I find out where he is, I tell him about my day, homework problems, plans for our online game when I'm allowed back on it, I try and involve him in my life, while keeping my distance and stretching dad's rules to breaking point.

He can't do that same for me, I don't have superhuman hearing so all I get from him is silence until one of the Pack can pass something on for him.

After school if dad is working late he makes me come to the office and I sit there doing homework and annoying the deputies. I'm ahead in all my classes by a long way. I've also had time to heal up fully from all the shenanigans that have happened in my life, I'm doing aerobics at home, I'm sticking to lacrosse practice even though I don't play in the matches and I try to run whenever I can.

Once this grounding is over I intend to go back to the Pack and hit the ground running, probably away from something trying to eat me alive before I go research it so we can kill it or drive it off.

Lydia is seriously unhappy as she is the default researcher with me out of commission, so Peter has been hanging out with her and they clash in a bad way. There's the possession thing but they've hashed that out, I don't want to know the details because Lydia was far too happy for it to have been pleasant.

The upside to being benched is that I'm being appreciated. Apparently people have noticed I do things in the Pack and make the whole thing more enjoyable, I knew my sparkling personality would come in handy, they're learning that exposure to Stiles is awesome and they miss me.

Okay so they haven't come out and said that in so many words but I know what they really mean.

Grinning into Peter's neck I rub my nose along his skin and he flips me onto my back to retaliate by pretending to scent mark me, at least I think he's pretending to scent mark me, with Peter it's hard to tell sometimes, he's sneaky at the best of times. At least I'll know I'll never get bored with him.

His mouth is on my neck and I feel it tip up in a smile.

I miss his smiles.

And then he's stiffening in my arms, and not in a sexy times kinda way, that's already pressing into my leg at half-mast.

"Your dad is here," Derek says from my computer chair, the only time dad lets me out of his sight is at school or when he goes grocery shopping, mainly so he can get things he likes to eat without me whining and putting it back to be replaced by lettuce.

Sighing I nod and then waggle my hand at him hoping I'm first, there's a loud put upon sigh and then Derek resignedly says, "Stiles, forfeit."

Well damn I lost at getting Derek to say it for me, Peter beat me, but I grin because sure enough Peter's moving even closer and then his lips are on mine and I shiver wanting more. Grabbing onto his shirt I hold him there and then we reluctantly part.

Well I'm reluctant but I assume he is too.

A whisper of movement and he's gone. My bed dips and I know it's Derek, the Alpha's hands take the blindfold off and I blink up at him, he's uncomfortable about intruding on what is a private thing between Peter and me, but he needs to be here to make sure neither of us disobey dad, I'm not sure why both Hales are being so adamant that my dad is not kept in the dark about this, Derek only mutters that I'm underage, that I have to wait until I'm eighteen, he looks so haunted that I've not pushed him yet and Peter's explained via Isaac that he won't give dad any excuse to come after him, he just wants to settle down with me in peace and comfort.

"He's started slipping back," Derek murmurs, "He won't last until you turn eighteen at this rate."

"Not my fault dude," I hiss at Derek, "I didn't want to tell dad, he doesn't understand Peter's my mate, he wants me to go to college on the east coast, away from Peter." It's a sore point and we've argued, I'm not leaving the area, I can't because I can't leave Peter.

If anything Derek hunches in on himself, "Your dad had to know, he had to be aware of you and Peter," Derek is normally grumpy but right now he's downright miserable, enough that I brave hugging him.

"It's going to be okay, somehow, Peter and I will have to come up with some more survival strategies, that's all," I pat his shoulder and let him go, if anything he's more mournful and then he slips out of my room closing my window behind him.

Grabbing my History book I reread a bunch of facts I know off by heart and wait for dad to climb up the stairs to come and see me with a new batch of brochures for college.

Only the thought of Peter and our eventual future stops me from screaming at not being able to do anything or be with him.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	23. Dinner

See Chapter 1 for all warnings

* * *

**Forfeit**

**23 – Dinner**

I have no idea how Derek has managed to swing this but I'm seriously grateful, I know the original idea and plan was Peter's, but Derek has come to see my dad a few times, he's even persuaded Melissa and Chris to speak to dad, and finally on the first day of what should be the end of my grounding the whole Pack is coming for dinner at mine.

Including Peter.

I'm excited at seeing them all outside of school, of being able to sit down and relax without running for our lives, hopefully we can all crowd into the living room and watch a film afterwards.

I'm not getting my hopes up of dad letting me near Peter, but I know I'll be in the same room as him, seeing him out of the corner of my eye, watching him smile, listening to him snark. After a month away from him it's like Christmas and my Birthday and all the good things wrapped up into one giant Peter shaped present.

All we have to do is be good, and worst case is dad lets us socialise together while we wait for my eighteen, best case is we get unsupervised alone time, I'm working on worst case tonight.

They're bringing take out with them and I fly around the house making sure everything is perfect, or as perfect as it can be. Fidgeting I shower carefully and use the unscented soap, dad's complained about that a few times but he hasn't bought the stuff that hurts the werewolves noses. Dressing I agonise over what to wear and then settle on the same t-shirt and shirt I wore when Peter and I started our little forfeit game.

It should make Peter smile.

Humming I check the fridge for the millionth time, the sodas are all chilling nicely, the snacks, many of them healthy for dad, are ready. And then I flit around the house triple checking everything to be on the safe side.

"Stiles," dad gives me a look, "Will you relax."

"I am relaxed, I'm just excited," I practically dance on the spot, "Take out and movie night dad, come on who wouldn't be excited."

"Uh-huh, you sure it's just the take out and movie that's got you all riled up?" He stares me down and as he already knows about Peter I look away from him. "That's what I thought, I can't believe I agreed to this…"

"It's gonna be okay," I rush over, I can't have him cancel this thing, not now, maybe we can convince him to do this every week so I can have Peter time.

And we are saved by the bell ringing, I run for the door, dad will be less likely to turn them away if they're here and have food in their hands. It's Derek, he's scowling, which is his default expression but it's his happy scowl, behind him are Isaac and Peter. A Peter who eyes me up and down and then smirks, he must have noticed the t-shirt and shirt, plus I'm wearing the jeans he got me.

"Come in," I step back and usher them in. They all wipe their feet and Derek takes off his jacket leaving Peter and Isaac to carry most of the food, then Boyd and Erika appear with even more cartons of Chinese in their hands and I'd almost forgotten how much werewolves can pack away in a meal if they feel like it, which is most of the time.

I help them all bring the food to the dinning room when the doorbell goes again and I let Lydia and Jackson in, they have more food. Then it's Chris and Allison with Chris's special chocolate fudge cake with extra chocolate, I'm of the option that it wasn't Chris' ability to cling to the code or all the help he's been in destroying the Alpha pack, no it's this fudge cake that has won him begrudging acceptance from the Pack, he's also thought to bring extra chairs. Scott and Melissa are last, Scott just brings a huge appetite to the party and his mom brought cookies, you can never have enough cookies, "Cookies," I whimper and make grabby hands at them.

"No," she moves them away from me, "They are for the film, eat your dinner first young man."

"Yes ma'am," I give in because I can smell the Chinese from here, and I start to plot to get the most cookies.

It's a squish and people have to keep passing stuff up and down the table, elbows get hit and grumbles start up and quickly subside, I'm in far too good a mood to let it worry me and I ramble on constantly to everyone and anyone.

Dad's being fairly quiet and he keeps glaring at Peter who's acting like he's ignoring him, but this is Peter and I don't like the twinkle in his eye, he's scheming and I won't let him scheme at my dad so I cough to get his attention and then tell him no by shaking my head and glancing at my dad, Peter fake pouts but accepts it.

And I was right, being in the same room with him is helping me, the constant background headache is easing by the time dinner is more or less over. As usual the werewolves have caused vast amounts of food to mysteriously vanish to the point that dad's mentioned it to Melissa who's told him they're growing teens.

Clearing down the table I smile at Peter who helps me, dad is suddenly there and helps too, mostly to stop Peter and me being alone, I roll my eyes at him and accept it, it means less clearing up for me.

Next up is the chocolate fudge cake and the tension in the room sky rockets until Derek clears his throat and the Betas all sit back a bit, "Thank you for the cake Chris," he says calmly and that must have cost him a lot to say that to an Argent.

"You're welcome Derek," Chris' reply is calm and smooth and the 'fuck you and die werewolf' is missing from his tone.

The cake is divided up evenly and passed around, I let dad have a piece to butter him up and reward him for letting the Pack come over, he's on salad for the rest of the week, not that I've told him yet.

"Oh my god, this is divine," I take my time with the cake, I've missed the cake. I lick at my spoon and yes I can see Peter's eyes are now glued to me and we are skirting the edges of my dad's temper. "Oh, so awesome," I sigh and I've spent a month away from being with my mate properly so I may act up a bit and make some obscene noises as I eat.

"Dude!" Scott complains at me.

"Stiles," Dad gives me a warning look.

And then Peter's glass explodes in his hand, luckily it was plastic so it's only water going everywhere, "Peter," I'm up and fighting my way over to him, I can worm my way through crowds fairly easily and then I'm cradling his hand, "God Peter, are you okay?" I fuss over him and check to see none of the plastic got in his hand. I can't see any blood.

"I'm fine," he tells me and then glares at me, "Though I'm banning you from the chocolate fudge cake until your eighteen birthday."

"Sorry," I lift his hand up to my face and nuzzle it, "My bad dude, I won't do it again, though that cake is awesome."

"You're forgiven though it might take a forfeit," he tells me.

"Anything," I squeeze his hand.

"I'll think of something," he promises and I know there is no way the furry members of our Pack have missed my heartbeat speeding up.

"Will you please stop flirting in front of me," Scott grumbles, "God, either get a room and blow off some steam, or tone it back, it's annoying that the pair of you dance around each other like that and don't do anything."

Dad blinks at that piece of information.

Melissa glares at Scott, "Maybe Stiles doesn't want to rush things, he is under age, you don't have to get physical so quickly," she stresses that point and Chris glares at Scott, having never forgiven the werewolf for deflowering his sweet little baby girl, who's a year old than Scott.

"Mom," Scott whines and fidgets in his seat, "I thought you were cool with that. With me and Allison."

"I am," she says, "But not everyone is going to hurry into something that fast, so don't be mean to Stiles."

"Yes mom," Scott says and then adds, "Sorry Stiles."

"'S'Cool bro," I forgive him, I never can stay mad at him. "And your mom is right, I'm jailbait, and I really don't want Peter to go to jail, besides slow is good," I'm not pointing out that it took me nearly drowning to realise he's my mate, I refuse to admit to being that slow.

"Slow is very good," there is so much innuendo in Peter's voice you could cut it with a knife, "And there is more to a relationship than sex, besides I really enjoy Stiles' company and quick wit, I can wait for more when Stiles is old enough and ready for more." To me he tacks on, "Now go sit down and finish your dessert, nicely."

"Yes dear," I huff out and wind my way back to my chair as Peter cleans up the water mess I helped make. I perch on my chair and eat the fudge cake delicately and over exaggerate how good I'm being, he's so going to get me back and I'm looking forward to it.

After dinner we do get to watch a film and we squish into the living room to sack out. I'm so used to the Pack now that I'm not bothered as I sprawl out with the other teens on the floor in a giant pile and eye up Derek, we have an ongoing battle over puppy piles, he says they don't exist, it's simply the younglings wanting to be close and it wears off as you get older, I think that's bullshit and want to start a Pack wide puppy pile.

So far I'm losing.

Derek won't join in because he's the Alpha. And Peter has said that he'll only cuddle me. I'm fine with being the only one to cuddle Peter.

Resting my head on Lydia's thigh, god my younger self would be in raptures right now, I shift to get comfortable as Isaac's using my stomach as a pillow and then I get sucked into the film.

If my eyes flick to Peter now and again to catch him watching me I don't say anything I smile instead.

All too soon they have to go and I help dad herd them out. Tonight went so well the teens and me are twittering on about doing it again, Derek's house is out as there's nothing there now. The Argent's is out because of too many bad memories for me, Erika and Boyd, so that that leaves Scott's, and Melissa caves instantly, I think she likes having the adults over, even if one of them tried to kill Scott for being a werewolf and the other one tried to date her to get to Scott.

Waving them off I hum and clean up after them, that was awesome and dad keeps sneaking looks at me, "Okay night," I tell him when the house is back to normal.

"Night Stiles," he has his thoughtful expression on, hopefully he'll let me see Peter more often now.

Getting ready for bed I bite my lip and wonder how Peter's going to claim his forfeit.

I needn't have wondered, he taps on my window and I hurry to open it, "Stiles, forfeit," and his hands reach for my t-shirt dragging me partly out of the window as he kisses me all hot and hungry.

Groaning I grab him, partly for balance, and partly to cling to him like a sap, as the kisses get harder and dirtier, his tongue slides against my lips and finally I am getting some from him.

And then he's pulling back and panting, "Your dad," and he's gone.

"Crap," I swear under my breath. Closing my window I go to brush my teeth and check to see that my kissing thing with Peter hasn't left any visible signs. My mouth is a bit swollen but otherwise fine.

Going to bed I may have to jerk off to release some pent up energy, and all I can think of is Peter as I frantically pump my hand not caring that it's hurting a little or chafing, I need to come and I do so whimpering his name under my breath.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	24. All Hallows Eve

See Chapter 1 for all warnings

* * *

**Forfeit**

**24 – All Hallows Eve**

Seriously this is happening now?

Dad has finally released me to go out and about, trusting me and Peter to behave and not do anything to land Peter in jail, we had a very long talk about that, with diagrams, I'm scarred for life.

He's also made Derek promise to keep an eye on us, the buzzkill.

I have an awesome costume that Peter made me, I'm a warrior from any number of films, I have leather armour that fits me like a second skin and it's overlaid with decretive chain mail. I was really looking forward to tonight and uninterrupted Pack time.

And then a new Pack blew into town and started to make a fuss and caused the kind of trouble the Hunters can't ignore.

The new Alpha evaded our Pack and the Hunters and is now setting himself up to challenge Derek for our territory, only he's going old school and has gotten his second to challenge our second. I'm not sure if that's Scott or Boyd or Isaac so I'm being quiet.

Though Isaac calling me before I left the house and telling me to come loaded for wolf makes sense now. I have wolfsbane toys and some mountain ash hidden on me. It really is an awesome costume.

"You're sure," Derek asks the other Alpha, he's standing calmly in his leather jacket and this is the most relaxed I've ever seen him outside of Pack time.

"Yes," the other Alpha snarls, his red eyes glaring at Derek, this blonde hair is in disarray and he motions towards one of his Pack, a tall guy with wispy facial hair and a scar running down his face paces forward, "Scar will challenge your second."

Scar?

Oh my god that is too classic.

I don't even have to look around at my pack to know that they're fighting smirks and Scott coughs suspiciously, it's his I'm hiding a laugh cough.

"Fine," Derek's face almost smiles, "In that case, Stiles, Peter you're up."

What?

I blink at him but Peter nudges us forward and I think I'm supposed to be tag teaming the werewolf in front of us.

"What?" The challenger spits and stares at his Alpha, "Is this a joke?"

"No," Peter drawls out the word, "Mated pairs fight together, and as Stiles is the second all on his own some, I get his higher status as his mate, so you fight us both."

Derek stirs, "Not only did Peter come back from the dead, but Stiles' dad is the Sheriff so if anything happens to them the Sheriff is going to be gunning for you," and then Derek points his thumb at Chris and Allison standing just to one side, "Oh and the Argents want a word with you about some deaths in Louisiana."

That brings the new Pack up short and they are forced to revaluate us. I'm human but I'm second, apparently, and that's news to me, and we clearly work closely with Argents, a well-known and famous Hunter family.

"Peter?" One of the female Betas behind the intruding Alpha asks, "As in Peter Hale? The rogue werewolf Alpha?"

"Yes," he poses for her, "I have to admit the bloodlust was just intoxicating, nothing like ripping your enemies apart, protecting your Pack," his smile has a few too many teeth, "And now I've found my mate too," hinting that he'll be more dangerous now he has a mate to fight alongside and for.

She stumbles back a step and looks afraid of him, smart wolf, but the Alpha doesn't look impressed and motions to the male werewolf to get on with it.

I may have been out of it for a while due to dad, but I'm back and I wait for the guy to spring at me, he'll target me as the weakest combatant, they always do, I pitch a small wolfsbane filled container straight into his mouth. It explodes the way it's supposed to and he inhales powered wolfsbane straight into his lungs.

I've been used to fighting Alphas, I'd forgotten Betas are much weaker so the wolfsbane hits him harder, and then Peter strikes from the side to rip our attacker's throat out and then tears his head off for good measure.

Tossing the head to the opposing Alpha's feet Peter tells him, "Well that was a disappointment, I thought I'd get to draw more blood."

By losing this fight the Alpha doesn't have a leg to stand on, he has to leave our territory and not come back, oh and everyone will hear about the fight and how quickly he lost.

It's fairly anticlimactic after that, the invading Pack leave with their tails between their legs and Isaac gets to bury the body. Chris may leave to ambush the other Pack outside of our territory because there are some missing people questions he wants answers to.

"What an amazing night," Peter strolls off, "I really want some candy now."

He seems so calm and relaxed and sane but now and again, like now, he shows that he's still dangerous, lucky for everyone I'm his mate and can keep him under control.

Trick or Treating, or in this case going off to buy enormous amounts of candy, we eat way too much and some of us may end up with sugar highs and try to bounce off walls until Peter drags me onto his lap for hugs and kisses.

I let him escort me home, and I park up, "Now Stiles," he smirks, "I didn't save you this time."

"No," I agree, "Not in the fight, though you did save me earlier," he tilts his head at me, "Dude you made this awesome costume for me, totally saved my Halloween night, so I owe you a forfeit."

"Oh, in that case I'll collect," his gaze turns predatory and it says something about my brain that I cross the car eagerly to get to him and his lips. Disappointingly he only gives me little kisses, and then I have to go home to meet my curfew.

"Hey dad," I burst into the house and dance around energetically.

Quirking an eyebrow dad asks, "Stiles, how much candy did you have?"

"Lots," I crow and I get to see my own dad facepalm because he has to put up with me all night.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	25. Cliffhangers and Research Duties

See Chapter 1 for all warnings

* * *

**Forfeit**

**25 – Cliffhangers and Research Duties**

"Don't let go," Lydia's voice is annoyingly calm considering we are literally dangling off of the edge of a cliff.

At least she doesn't weigh that much.

My hand is slipping on the tiny little branch that's all that's holding us up. I can't grab anything else because there is nothing else and Lydia's clinging to my other hand anyway.

"Stupid centaurs," I mutter and then yell, "PETER!" My voice will carry further for him, and Lydia's will carry further for Jackson, "Lydia call for Jackson, we need help."

For a few seconds I think she's going to refuse and then she screams for him, her voice is very high pitched and I think my ear drum just ruptured, "He had better make it in time, if I die he is going to get a piece of my mind."

I'd feel sorry for Jackson but I don't.

"Well on the plus side our plan worked," I point out to her.

"I'm not talking to you," she replies, "You didn't tell me about the cliff variable, so I couldn't calculate it in." I glance down to see her death glare aimed at me.

"Really? You're blaming me for a cliff I didn't know was here?" Urgh Peter is so much easier to work with than her sometimes, and then I grin because I've come up with a way to get more kisses out of him.

"I do not want to know," Lydia says, "You have that disgusting look on your face again."

"Okay, I won't tell you," I nod my agreement and wait; it won't take her long.

I get to fifty-four in my head before she huffs, "Fine, tell me."

"No, I can't do that Lydia, you said not to…" Who knew teasing her would be so much fun?

"You hang out with Peter far too often," she grumbles, "He does that to me too."

"I know," I smirk to myself, "He told me about it and I couldn't resist trying it out too," in fact he's done it to her several times, she just has to know things, she's too smart to not want to know, and he takes his time stringing it out until she gets extra grumpy.

"I'm going to get the pair of you back for that," she threatens and I laugh because I know she will and I'll regret it when she does, "So…" She changes the subject, "You and Peter are still okay? He's not pushing you into things you're not ready for?"

"He's not pushing me at all," I grumble, "I'm ready but we're hobbled by the damn law, why does it have to be eighteen? I want to do more with him, explore stuff, hold hands in public, boast that he's my honey, and I can't." It's so frustrating.

"Only a few more months now Stiles," She reassures me, "And then we'll throw you another birthday party, this time without a salamander and we'll set it up to give you some alone time with Peter when you're legal. Consider it my birthday present to you."

"Thanks Lydia," I tell her gratefully.

"Yes," Peter's voice floats down and I look up to see him appear, he lays down and grabs my hand pulling us up to safety, "Thank you Lydia, I am very much going to enjoy Stiles' eighteenth birthday, and I'm going to ensure he does too."

Flushing at him I smile, I can't wait for my birthday, until then we'll try out my new idea.

All the centaurs are dead or promising to never intrude on Hale land again, one of the dead ones fell on Jackson, and they're heavy, so he's wiggling out from under it to come and see Lydia who's pissed and then demands he wash before he comes near her because he's covered in centaur's guts.

"Um, Peter and I are leaving," I tell Derek, "We'll do some research make sure nothing nasty gets sprung on us from the centaurs," I say to get us out of cleaning up and push Peter towards the jeep.

"Good idea Stiles," Peter says and takes my hand, "Phone us if you need us," he tacks on and we escape with only Derek's glare following us.

At home I let myself in and then run up to my room to let Peter in, we boot up our computers and sync them, he glances at me, "Do you want a soda?"

"Nope, oh and I owe you a forfeit," I lean over and kiss him lingering a little, "We should set up those search engines you created, let them run in the background while we do more specialised stuff," he nods accepting it and I grin at having gotten that past him.

Once the searches are running he asks me what the other more specific stuff is that I want to look at. Getting up I stretch and then straddle his lap, "Well, I was thinking, we're not going to do anything major until I'm eighteen, so I really should do some practical research into the more physical stuff with you, like make out on a regular basis, otherwise it's going to be too much of a jump for my poor little system to handle."

That pleased smile crosses his face, "We'll have to set up some rules first."

"Got that covered," I grab a folder marked homework and pull out the chart I'd made, "We should start small and then work our way up to more advanced stuff."

He reads the chart and nods, "I agree, so kissing, lots and lots of kissing, it is," he puts the chart down and then his arms slide around me and his head slants so the angle is right for kissing and I smile against his mouth. "Shh," he murmurs, "We're researching and it's a serious business."

"Sorry," my grin gets bigger and I hold the next kiss for longer and slip my tongue along his lip, he jumps but opens his mouth so I can push in, I'm not sure what I'm doing or how to do it but his tongue meets mine and I groan as they tangle.

My hands are working into his hair and I press harder to get him to do something, anything, and then his tongue is in my mouth and it deepens, and darkens and I moan again, god this is amazing, no wonder people make out and kiss, and oh my god, he's licking the inside of my mouth.

He breaks the kiss long enough to say, "Breathe Stiles, use your nose," and then he's darting back to kiss the air from my body. I struggle to keep it to just kissing and make my hips hold still but I started this and I'm sticking to it.

I think I'm getting the hang of this kissing thing when his phone rings and he grunts as he pulls back from our research. Leaning I rest my head on his shoulder and pant as need and want consume me, god no wonder Scott kept ditching me to get this from Allison. I lick my swollen lips as he talks, I'm too zoned out and high on Peter to care what it's about, I just want more kisses.

"Yes," he sighs, "I'll be there in a minute, I'll have to finish off the research with Stiles another day," he hangs up, "Derek and his damnable timing, I have to go," and I make a negative whining noise. His hands slide under my legs and he picks me up easily as he stands up and god that is hot so I whine again, "Yes, think about what I can do with all this werewolf strength," he murmurs into my ear.

Shivering I buck my hips and then I'm flying through the air with a yelp, to land safely on my bed, my legs spread and he stares down at me, "Stiles, I want you to know that that image is going to be very much at the forefront of my mind when I take care of business later," he rubs his own hand down his front and then palms his clearly hard dick through his pants, "It's going to be a repeat business problem tonight," and then the bastard blows me a kiss and vanishes out of the window with a laugh.

Five seconds later and I'm scrabbling to open my pants and take care of my own business, I last a few pitiful seconds and then I moan his name and cum so hard I see stars.

Basking in the afterglow I dazedly wonder how I'm supposed to survive sex with him if I'm this close to dying of pleasure from something as simple as kissing him and being told he's going to jerk off tonight thinking of me.

My phone buzzes, it's Peter, "**Cheat, I heard that xxx**."

Laughing I lay back and decide we must do much more research, often, for long periods of time, in different ways and positions.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	26. Cupid's Arrow

See Chapter 1 for all warnings

* * *

**Forfeit**

**26 – Cupid's Arrow**

It's been unbelievably quiet in Beacon Hills for a month, that's my excuse for letting down my guard.

I'm dressed up to have a nice home cooked meal with Peter for Valentines, Derek was going to awkwardly hover in the background and chaperone us, I'm not sure what's going on with him and dad but they've been talking and I think they may be doing manly bonding, dad keeps hugging him and telling him it wasn't his fault.

It means I've been worrying about dad having a sexual identity crisis and discovering Derek is his mate. I've spoken to Peter about it online, but then AzureWolf went offline, and ten seconds later Derek had called me asking me why Peter was laying on the floor howling with laughter.

At least I made him laugh, and it put my mind at ease, though Derek has asked me why Peter makes weird references and keeps saying Derek's a stepfather figure, I fake blankness and change the subject every time.

So that's my excuse for why I've been kidnapped by a rival Lacrosse team, who are breaking with tradition and are taking me now, before I can score the winning goals against them, they are the new favourites to win this year and are pre-empting their defeat by my hands.

My phone is in my pocket so I know Peter can track me with that, even if he couldn't track me by my heartbeat across town, which he totally can because we're mates.

Currently my half-witted captors are arguing about what to do with me now they've got me. Oh and some of their girlfriends have phoned up and dumped them for being crappy dates on Valentines.

I have to say this beats getting quills in my ass.

I'd prefer being with Peter and eating a nice meal though. Possibly doing some more research on him too. We've taken to laying out on my bed and lazily researching, I've learnt more on the act of kissing and not dying of asphyxiation while I'm doing it, I've also discovered my ears are sensitive and Peter shamelessly uses that to his advantage, and I may retaliate with that little spot right behind his ear that makes his eyes roll up in his head.

Great, I'm getting hard again.

I hope someone rescues me soon I'm getting hungry.

My captors are still arguing when dad storms the room with the Deputies and the opposing teams chances at the Championship title are nullified by their soon to be juvie records.

It's nice to hear that Derek and Peter were worried when I didn't show up, and how they went looking for me and found my abandoned jeep and called my dad, how Peter gave dad my password so he could track me and now I'm safe again.

And as dad is panicking about me being kidnapped, yet again, I get to go home and have a Deputy hang around outside, at least I'm allowed to have Peter and Derek over for the aborted Valentines diner.

I think the only reason dad is relenting on Peter being there is that there will be two adult males to dissuade people from kidnapping me, again.

Deputy Newman is a very nice older guy who wanted out of the city and came to Beacon Hills for peace and quiet, I think he's come to the wrong place but I don't point out the high body counts, or the numerous wild animal attacks, instead I babble at him about stopping at the Chinese so I can pick up dinner.

He grumbles but grudgingly stops after clearing it with my dad.

Texting Peter and Derek I let them know I'm grabbing food and where and then I queue up and offer to get Newman something, he refuses and stands there, a silent presence next to me as I hum along to the really bad oriental music playing in the background.

Paying for the food I lift the bags and we make our way back to the patrol car that has just had it's tires slashed. Acting on instinct I drop the food and throw myself at Newman, we crash to the ground as an arrow only just misses us.

"What the fuck?" He yells and then he's radioing in for backup, all we have to do is out wait our assailant.

"Dad is never letting me out of his sight at this rate," I mutter and text a new message to Derek and Peter letting them know the situation, my mate is going to be murderous if I'm hurt so I'm relying on Derek to stop him doing anything too stupid.

Oh my god I'm relying on Derek to be sensible and not just charge in, how is this my life?

Crawling to the patrol car we stay hidden and watch as four arrows one after another sail over the top of the car and miss us by miles, I'm suspicious that whoever is doing this is using trick arrows but I can't see anything and then there is a high pitched scream followed by a thump noise and it goes quiet.

Sirens fill the air and I have to sit there for a further ten minutes until the cops secure the area and drag out the arrow shooting manic.

The boy is maybe twelve years old and his arm is broken where he fell from his vantage point, the boy is convinced I'm a werewolf and that werewolves pushed him off of said vantage point.

I leave it to dad to arrange the ambulance for the boy and a psychiatric evaluation. Newman and I have to give statements and I get to be dragged to dad's office where he won't let me out of his sight.

"**Forfeit x 2**," Peter texts me and I grin, I guess the crazy kid was right, he did get pushed off his vantage point by werewolves.

It takes a few days to find everything out but it turns out the boy is a Hunter who tried to off me as he's determined I'm the Alpha's mate. I'm not sure who was the most offended, me or Derek, by that accusation, Peter was grumpy for a few seconds and then started laughing right in Chris' face over it, "Can you imagine Stiles and Derek together? They'd kill each other, Derek would never communicate to Stiles and Stiles would never shut up."

Ignoring my mate I roll my eyes and pull faces at Derek, who waggles his eyebrows, and we both silently agree that, though we're not interested in each other, we could make it work and the Betas sniggering around us are all wrong.

"So what's happening to the boy?" Derek asks Chris.

"He's going into care for a while, his family are apologetic, I'd offer to foster him and teach him the Code but," he shrugs, "I doubt it will stick, kids today," he sighs sadly.

We all part and go home, Peter volunteers to go with me and I park up around the corner and pounce on him, his arms are ready to catch me and wind around me to hold me close as we kiss and kiss, our tongues tangle and battle for dominance, and then I pull back to nose in behind his ear.

Scrapping my teeth on that spot of his I get to hear him gasp, "Stiles, god, yes," and I bite down gently. He spasms and I smile to myself.

Pulling away from him I drop one more kiss on his mouth, "Forfeits paid," I tell him.

He staggers out of my jeep and I wave to him as I go home where dad fusses around me and hovers, I take it stoically and talk him into watching a game on the TV.

"I'm sorry your Valentines was ruined," he says when the adverts are on.

"It's okay, I'm alive, everyone I love is alive, and next year I'm taking Peter out and we can eat in public," I smile at my dad, "I'm looking forward to cinema dates, and dinner dates, and library dates," dad grimaces at that, "What? Peter's as into reading as I am, and besides I'm on a budget and the library is free."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	27. Claymation

See Chapter 1 for all warnings

* * *

**Forfeit**

**27 – Claymation**

I knew the golem's master was going to be a problem.

Pushing the abandoned shopping cart in front of me, I flee on foot and wince every time the cart bounces on anything. Peter is currently unconscious in the cart and I need to get him to safety.

On the plus side the golem's master is dead, on the bad side the golem's master is dead so no one is controlling the thing now. And the idiot only went and put the word 'smash' in the golem's head before the golem obeyed him and smashed him into little icky bits.

Since Peter and I were in a cage infused with mountain ash we were helpless but the golem smashed the cage, it's immune to mountain ash, Peter protected me by shielding me with his body, and once the bars were mangled enough we escaped.

Chased through the mad creator's shed, no really a shed in a warehouse, we ran for the exit and nearly made it when Peter took a blow meant for me and he was punched unconscious. I had to draw the clay monster off and then drag Peter away. The handy cart meant I could move faster.

I've been sprinting into the night ever since.

The pack are nearby, I've heard them howling in the distance getting closer and closer.

Behind me things are smashed and the golem is getting better and faster at running after me and breaking things as it goes. Skidding around a corner I barely keep the cart upright and take off hoping to dislodge the golem.

It sort of works as the golem can't turn corners fast enough so I get a few minutes head start, I make them count and then there are shapes blurring past me and slamming into the golem.

I slow down wheezing and panting to get my breath back. Various werewolves are being tossed into the walls of buildings but Derek hangs on long enough to dig into the thing's head and rip the scroll out of it, the golem collapses into a pile of clay.

And Peter stirs sluggishly in the cart.

"Hey," I lean over him and touch his face, "Don't try to move yet, let your healing work a bit longer.

For once he does as he's told and rests. I stand guard over him which means Derek has to use his Camaro to tow the trailer with the remains of the golem in, he looks pissed but relents when Peter blinks sleepily at him.

Not taking any chances I get someone to drive my jeep to me and then I take Peter to the vet. Neither man likes the other very much, but Deaton is gentle and tells Peter to rest, no computer work, no sudden movements and he'll be fine again.

I drop Peter off at the subway station and walk him down the stairs to the ratty little area that's his. God I am going to be so glad that in just three weeks I'm eighteen and Peter can move out, and in with me.

I just haven't broached the subject with dad yet

Sitting down with Peter's head in my lap I stroke his hair and read on my phone as he sleeps. He wakes up with a jolt and then Derek's walking down the stairs.

"Go home," Derek says, "I've covered with your dad, you had a flat, it's fixed, and your phone is out of power."

"Got it, thanks," I tell him and then I curl over to kiss Peter's forehead gently, "Gotta go Peter, be good, rest, and I'll see you later," I mouth 'forfeit' at him and he smiles.

Dad's waiting for me at home and I get hugged and sent to bed, tomorrow is a school night.

I don't see Peter the next day and I anxiously text him and then Derek. Peter was sleeping off the head trauma and Derek tells me to relax.

I do relax.

I just look like I'm anxious and worrying.

Okay I'm totally worrying.

I worry all the way home and when I find the Camaro in the road by the house and dad's cruiser there I go into panic mood. Hurrying into the house I trip over my feet but dad's calmly sipping coffee with Derek and Peter.

"Hey," Peter smiles at me and I'm so relieved I grin back like a lunatic.

"Hey yourself," I walk over and sling an arm around his shoulders and then lean into him a tiny bit. Dad's been getting used to our affectionate behaviour though he's still watching warily for Peter to put a foot wrong, the canny wolf is dodging like the sneaky bastard he is.

"We won't take up any more of your time Sheriff," Derek says and stands up that big fake smile on his face, the one that makes him look like a model, they shake hands and something's happened.

Peter looks pleased and winks at me as he leaves.

I have to stay downstairs and act normal for ten minutes, then I fake a toilet break and pace slowly upstairs to my room, where Peter is sitting on my computer chair waiting for me.

Sitting in his lap I kiss him tenderly, "How are you really feeling?" I ask him concerned.

"Actually very good, we may have a surprise for you," his eyes twinkle, "But you'll have to wait for your birthday and by that I mean seven in the morning, no peeking and I don't think your dad's realised what Derek's just done," my mate cackles, well he chuckles but this is Peter so he should in theory cackle.

"Peter… What has Derek done?" Oh my god, what the hell are they planning?

"Nothing bad, I promise, it's nothing bad, you'll love it and it will be good for you, your dad, me, Derek and Isaac," he's being earnest.

"Okay, I trust you," I tell him and he looks delighted, I get more kisses from him and his hands roam over my body making my pulse quicken.

"Hmm, not long now," he tells me, "Though if you're not ready, let me know, there are other things we can do on your eighteenth when I get you all alone," that tone of his isn't helping and I shudder. "I have to go Derek is getting grumpy, well grumpier."

Climbing off his lap I have to watch him leave via my window and then I do go to the toilet and pretend I've been by flushing.

Damn it, my birthday is too far away.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

PS - only two chapters to go...


	28. Interlude 5

See Chapter 1 for all warnings

Oh and I've relented, there may be a touch of smut in this chapter, a tiny, tiny bit, blink and it's gone, lol

* * *

**Forfeit**

**28 – Interlude 5 – Eighteen and Re-Homing Lost Puppies**

My alarm is set, and it's a Saturday, but it's my birthday and I jump out of bed to run downstairs as I have a surprise on its way. Dad's already awake and is sneaking bacon, I swipe it off of him, "Hey dad."

"Stiles," his tone is dry as he watches me eat his contraband bacon. "Happy Birthday son."

"Thanks dad," I hug him and squeeze tightly.

And then the doorbell goes, "They're early," Dad says and goes to open the door, it's Derek, Isaac and Peter. Behind them I can see a big removals lorry, and then they're piling into the house.

"Happy Birthday," Isaac hugs me and picks me up off of the floor to spin me around.

I get a nod from Derek and a pat on my shoulder.

Then I get to greet Peter. I want to fling myself at him and climb him like a tree, instead I walk up to him, slowly, and take both his hands, he's smiling, his blue eyes crinkling at the corners, "Happy Birthday Stiles," and then we're hugging and resting our cheeks together, it's corny and sappy and I love it.

Finally I can live with my mate, either here or somewhere else and I'm hoping this is the surprise Peter mentioned.

Dad's watching us but doesn't say anything, not that he can, I'm legally of age now. But he's not that upset anymore either, I think Peter was right, telling dad was the right thing to do, it might have been a pain at the time and I never ever want to be separated from Peter for that long again.

Everyone's staring at me expectantly and then dad's holding out a little wrapped box with a bow on it, "Surprise," he says and I eagerly take it and open it to find two identical keys that look suspiciously like our front door key. I give a quizzical noise.

"We're moving in until the house is built," Isaac breaks first, "All three of us like a family."

I blink and then realise what he means, all three of them are moving in with us and I whoop loudly, "Seriously? All of you?" And now dad's blinking and staring at Peter, who's being smug at sneaking in to get his hot werewolf hands on me right under dad's nose.

Dad starts trying to backtrack having realised that Peter's moving in too but I'm jumping up and down and shrieking a bit like a girl. I lunge at Isaac to head dad off and because we've been pushing the 'Pack being like a family' angle to dad, "Dude that kinda makes us brothers, I always wanted a little brother!"

"But I'm older than you," Isaac points out, "And I'm taller."

I ignore it to hug him more and ramble about plans we can make to spend time together, even though I know he'll end up ditching most of them to spend time with Scott, but who cares because I also have Derek here.

Dragging Isaac over to Derek I hug the grumpy wolf and crow about movie marathons, and 'borrowing' the keys to his Caramo to do the groceries and how I might accidentally go the long way around there and back. He sighs, wiggles his eyebrows to tell me no on the Camaro, and accepts the hug grudgingly.

I somehow get the pair of them over to Peter and I turn this into a group hug as I wax lyrical on how awesome it is that he's moving in too and this is perfect for us, but how there is no way he's going to get all of his clothes into our room and still fit us in there.

"I know that," he snorts, "I've set up a rotation system and the things I'm not using are going into storage," his arm is warm around my waist. "I'm also looking forward to hot water and a roof over my head that doesn't leak."

"Um…" Dad is hovering so I snag him and pull him into the hug, he's trying to exclude Peter, I just know he is, I haven't been patiently waiting and being good for months to let this go without a fight.

"Thanks dad," I kiss his cheek as I shamelessly emotionally guilt trip him and manipulate him, "I know how hard this must be for you after mom, but I'm glad you expanded our family, I get two brothers out of this, to add to Scott, and it's nice not being the youngest now Isaac's here."

"I'm still older," Isaac tries.

"I'd give up now," Peter tells him, "He's going to keep it up until you admit to being the younger brother, then he'll boss you about, though he'll probably let you borrow his Xbox when Scott comes over," oh how my mate knows me well.

"Fine," Isaac sighs, "Stiles is the older brother, even though he's younger than me and shorter than me."

I just smirk and bask in being allowed to have part of my Pack here, a part of my Pack that has Peter in it.

"Oh and I brought breakfast for you both," Peter lets me go to pick a bag off the floor, it's a set of take out waffles, "I made a special honey blended syrup so that Jon can have syrup on his," its amusing to watch dad blink at Peter using his first name like he has a right to do so and then his eyes zero in on the syrup.

We end up eating at the table while the three werewolves carry in various pieces of furniture and then I can hear them upstairs emptying the spare room with ruthless efficiency. From the furniture that passed me I think Derek and Isaac are sharing a set of bunk beds, and I smirk to myself at the many innuendos Peter and I can come up with that involve who tops in that room.

We're in the middle of our waffles when the rest of the Pack turn up and let themselves in, after they swarm me and give various congratulations the teens vanish up the stairs to help, while Chris and Melissa sit at the table with us.

I get them some coffee and we ignore the bangs, thuds and yells coming from upstairs.

To think when this all started Peter was an insane murderous Alpha werewolf, Chris was trying to kill Scott, Derek kept getting accused of murders he didn't commit, and no one was talking to anyone else, we've come far in such a short time.

It isn't until I've finished my excellent breakfast that I find out I'm banned from going upstairs. They want me to see the finished article and not the mess, I can imagine that Peter is in his element right now bossing people around and snarkily fighting with Lydia over colours or placement.

Melissa rummages in her bag and to both my and my dad's horror she places a very big packet of condoms on the table and a giant tub of lube, "Congratulations Stiles, I'm proud of you for waiting this long," Chris and my dad's faces are twitching, "Oh and your dad is having a sleepover at mine while Derek and Isaac are camping in the forest with the rest of them tonight. Happy Birthday."

Dad is spluttering and turning a strange colour so I scoop up the supplies hug Melissa and thank her, "Thanks, though I'm not sure if we're at that point just yet," we nearly totally are, "I'll hold on to them for later, there's no hurry," there is, but dad is calming down again.

"I wish Allison had been that patient," Chris mutters and Melissa nods too, they may have no choice but to accept it with their kids yet it doesn't stop them wishing Scott and Allison had taken it a bit slower.

Parents.

At the moment I think I'm going to be the cool dad who lets our kids spread their wings, but I have a feeling that when I am actually a dad, I'm going to turn into one of those that bubble wraps their kids and washes them in antibacterial wash if they so much as sneeze.

No ones told me the plan for today and I attempt to sneak it out of the adults at the table, they aren't budging, it does pass the time though and then I'm lead upstairs by Lydia to the spare room which does have bunk beds in it, oh my god, so many jokes, and a few other bits of furniture. They are going to paint it at some point, I just think they're happy to have a roof that works.

"Awesome," I grin at them all this is just the start. When the house is built I'll be moving in there and one by one they'll all come to live with us. The bonds of pack will reel us in so I may as well get used to it.

I'm tempted to put a sigh about lost puppies and re-homing but I'll annoy Derek with that later.

My, no our, room has been transformed too. Gone is my bed and my computer table, replaced by a big double bed and a table both of us can use at the same time. Peter's left my few bits and bobs alone and he's filled my drawers and wardrobe to bursting point.

"Also awesome," I crow and then sit on the bed, "Best birthday ever."

"It's not over yet," Peter says, "Go shower, get dressed, we're all going out for the day," and then they all bolt for the stairs, even Peter.

Quickly showering and then scrubbing myself again, after all there are sexy times coming up some time soon, I wrap a towel around me and sneak to my, no our, room.

Peter must have come back up because the jeans he bought me are on the bed as is a shirt I've never seen before and my Beacon Hills hoodie. Dressing and snagging my wallet I get downstairs to find Scott having a bigger freak out about the present his mom got me than my dad did.

Swiping the condoms and lube I roll my eyes at him, "Dude relax, there's no hurry to get around to those kind of things, we'll get there when we get there."

Nodding Peter adds, "See I told you, it's up to Stiles, I want to make him happy, and pressuring him isn't the way to do it," I add my own nods and love the way that Peter knows we are getting something on tonight, because we've already talked about this, and I know at the very least I'm getting a blow job off of him. Putting my present away in our room, for later, when we're alone, I get ready to have a great day with my Pack until then.

I really hope the bad luck fairy stays away for this birthday. No more salamanders on my birthday cake, no loss of electricity, and plenty of Peter.

My day ends up being excellent.

They take me to pitch and putt. All of us, including dad, Melissa and Chris. I don't win on the way round but who cares, we have footage of Derek, the little golf club, the ball, and the windmill. Once we stopped snapping pictures and videos it only took twenty minutes to free him.

We have a picnic in the park and predictably we have lacrosse sticks so we can throw balls around. Peter produces a Frisbee and as much as they pretend they don't enjoy it people have a blast. I also have fun with the dog jokes. Dad catches a difficult throw and proves you can do tricks with Frisbees.

We even feed the ducks on the lake and I laugh so hard I cry as the little quacky things chase Scott around, he's tries to growl at them under his breath but they're not listening to him.

They also booked us to go bowling. We bowled, we heckled each other, we cheered at strikes, we laughed at gutter balls, in short we had an awesome time.

Food was at a restaurant that didn't know what hit them as we breezed in for our table booking. It was a large round table and none of us stayed still, we shifted seats all the time to talk to different people, we ate far too much, and we stayed until closing time.

Scott is taking my jeep to ferry people to the camp site, Jackson's finally traded in his Porsche for something resembling a minivan, I still can't believe he did that, he's put most of us on the insurance too so we can drive it. And Allison has her dad's SUV for more people.

"Bugs," Lydia is whining in my ear, "I am enduring bugs for you Stilinski, you had better have a great night, and I want details, lots of details. And if he hurts you I will neuter him for you."

"Thanks Lydia," I hug her and push her towards Jackson, "Though you'll be bored with the details and have fun with the bugs tonight!"

I think I've fooled all of the teens, they honestly think we've waited this long and I'm not going to jump Peter the first moment I can, this could be a very good ongoing joke, as long as we don't run into any unicorns I might get away with it.

Derek waggles his eyebrows and I pull faces at him, he knows I'm not going to be a good little boy tonight and his cell phone is on if I need anything. He holds up his keys and passes them to Peter saying, "Don't let him drive, I'll see you tomorrow."

Apparently we're driving the adults home, or in the case of dad to Melissa's.

Obediently we all hop into the Camaro and Peter drives sedately to the nearest gas station, he fills the car up and hands me the keys, "I thought you might like to go the long way home."

Possibly the only other thing the gas station attendant heard as we peeled out on to the road was a loud scream of, "AWESOME!"

An hour later we drop Chris off and then meander to drop dad and Melissa off, I fuss over dad and make sure he checks he has everything, then I tell him I'll leave my cell phone on just in case, "Stiles," he hugs me, "Who is the parent here? And I'll be fine."

"Okay," I hug him harder, "I'm going to finish taking Derek's car for a spin," I dance down the path to the Camaro.

Peter and I wave as we drive off, I'm heading in the wrong direction for home to put dad's mind at ease then I use my knowledge of the roads to get us home in record him. Peter's laughing at me as we walk up to the house.

We close up the house and check the windows are locked before we go upstairs, and while I'm eager to do this with him, I'm nervous too, we've always stopped short of too much during our research sessions.

His arms are warm as we stand in our room and he nuzzles my neck, "We really don't have to do anything," he tells me, "We can defer any expectations to another time, there really isn't any pressure here."

"I'm fine," I tell him and kiss him, "Though I reserve the right to chicken out at any point."

"Done," he kisses me back and we fall to the nice new shiny bed kissing and cuddling. It's nothing we haven't done before but this time when he kicks his shoes off I know they're going to be there in the morning. When he takes our coats off and flings them at the new computer chairs they'll be waiting for us when the sun comes up.

Every other time we've done this I've been impatient, this time I'm savouring it, each kiss, the way his hands slide up and down my back, occasionally they squeeze my ass and I buck into him, we both moan then as our cocks rub for a second or two.

I'm burning with lust and detachedly cataloguing everything, every hitch of breath, each muscle clench. How our legs twine together and how wide his pupils are already, he groans softly and I take the opportunity to slip my tongue into his mouth, now I know what I'm doing I can make him whine in the back of this throat, which he does and his eyes are firmly shut as I ravage him to the best of my knowledge.

Tugging on his shirt I murmur, "Off," at him and the contrary werewolf simply starts unbuttoning my shirt and then he kisses my throat and follows the swiftly opening shirt down my stomach licking and kissing as I whimper, "Peter, god, that's feels so good," he smiles into my stomach and sucks just a little so I buck under him.

"Hmm, but you taste so good I'll have to lick you all over," he's gazing up at me all predatory and I whimper again, scrabbling at my shirt to get it off so he can follow up on that promise.

Once my shirt is off I go for his and try to mimic what he did, he doesn't fight, he lays back and lets me kiss down his chest to his werewolf abs, which I might spend some time licking before I get his shirt off of him.

I've seen glimpses of his body through tears and rips in his clothes but he's muscled, enough that it's defined, and there's no body hair, which isn't fair. My own body is fairly scrawny, my biceps are awesome but my chest isn't, and I have a smattering of hair that trails down to my jeans and under them.

He's staring at me and for a second I worry I'm not good enough but then he's snarling, "Fuck," and he rarely swears, "Why do you wear baggy clothes? So perfect," his hands are reaching towards me making grabby motions and I fling myself at him as I revel in my sexiness.

We tussle on the bed and the sensation of skin on skin is amazing, I let my hands roam all over him and he's doing the same. The need and want for him is building up as we kiss and then he's pushing me down on the bed, "Please, Stiles, let me, just this one time, I really want to."

I have no idea what he wants but I trust him, he can never hurt me, so I nod and he attaches himself to the side of my neck working on giving me a hickey. We've had to be so careful up until now and he's going to town marking me. Raking my fingers through his hair I concentrate on not cumming in my pants and I let him drive me crazy.

With the chocolate fudge cake I was hamming it up to make him hot, now he's wringing noises out of me and then his mouth travels south to lock onto my nipple I suddenly get why women enjoy their boobs being touched, "Peter, god, yes," he has to pin me to the bed as I arch off of it.

My fingers tighten on his hair and hold him there needing more from him, he growls deeply and then sucks harder, the graze of teeth as he nips my nipple makes me shout.

He goes for the other nipple and I guide him to it, "Yes, yes, Peter, god, yes," he circles it with his tongue, the teasing bastard, "Peter, do it, fuck, please, come on," and then he takes it in his mouth and I nearly bite my tongue as I writhe under him.

Slowly he starts down my chest towards my stomach and he asks, "Can I give you that blow job?"

"Oh my god, yes," I squeak out and I get to watch as he licks his way down, he laps at my belly button and mock bites me, he doesn't even leave a mark on me and when his hands land on the waistband of my jeans I think I stop breathing.

"Hmm, I'm going to have to buy one of those chocolate sauce pens," he's teasing me again, lifting the edge of my jeans and running his fingers underneath but he's not taking them off. "I'll spend a day playing connect the dots with your freckles and I'll lick the sauce off afterwards," he smirks and flicks his tongue over some of my freckles and moles.

"Urgh," I whole-heartedly agree with his future plans.

And then he's snapping the button of my jeans open and oh so slowly tugging the zip down. His hands are on hips and I tilt them so he can pull my jeans and underwear off in one smooth move.

I have got to learn how to do that.

He even gets my socks off.

My dick is swollen and defying gravity while leaking like crazy and I can see his chest heaving as he breathes me in, he licks his lips and he's eyeing me up like I'm lunch, oh god I'd better be lunch.

Peter manages to get his own clothes off in record time and there's a small pack of lube in his hand, he sees me staring and shrugs, "I was hopeful we'd do something tonight, I really want to finger you as I suck you, and I know your dad is going to check the seal on that giant tub of lube."

"Sneaky," I compliment him and he covers one finger in lube and curves his body around so I've still not seen his cock. I spread my legs for him and he rewards me by licking a stripe up my cock and, "Oh my god!"

Chuckling he does it again and again. I'm barely aware of anything else and then there's a tight burning in my ass and Peter's finger is inside of me. Considering he's never been with a guy before he finds my prostate really quickly and nudges it, my hands fist the bed and he chuckles darkly.

His other arm is flung over my stomach and holds my hips down as he laps at the tip of my cock. He takes his time torturing me with it. Wetting his lips he lifts up and then takes the head of my dick in his mouth and just like my nipples he sucks and I thrash on the bed sobbing because the bastard is destroying me.

"Peter, god, fuck, yes, argh," there's a pressure building in my balls and when his finger moves in time to his suckling I'm nearly undone. Trying to stave off the inevitable I babble Shakespeare, I know I'm reciting whole verses of Sonnets and I may repeat number 60 the most and compare him to a summer's day in a breathy voice that cracks and moans.

He's working his way down my dick getting more and more in his mouth and I can't hold off my longer, there's enough reasoning left to tap him on the shoulder and he rolls his eyes to me, "Peter, I'm gonna…" he nods and then sucks harder, and I yell his name as I climax into his mouth, his finger rubbing my prostate and my vision fills with stars.

Blissed out I lay there and catch him smirking at me, he waits for me to give him all my attention and then he swallows. "Holy crap, Peter!" I moan at him and his smirk gets bigger.

He lays down next to me and I finally get to see his cock, he's bigger than me and he's very veiny, he's dark with all the blood that's rushed there and he's leaking heavily too. At the base of his dick he's already started to swell with his knot.

From some very embarrassing conversations with Scott and then also Jackson I know Peter is very close to his own climax, "Dude you liked doing that," I murmur awed, "I have got to try that with you," he whines and shudders beside me as I reach down to wrap my hand around him.

Its similar to me but thicker, hotter, and I pump him slowly enjoying the weight of him in my hand, I've never touched another guy's dick before and I'm totally into it. "Peter, you feel amazing," I scoot closer to him and my other hand goes around his knot, I squeeze it and he bucks into my hands shooting out precum all over my stomach.

"Oh yeah, I am gonna rock your world, Happy Birthday to me," I gloat and tighten both of my hands cutting off his snarky comment by pumping him harder, I get to see his eyes flicker back and forth from blue to amber and in a very short space of time he's rocking into my hands and then he growls out his first climax. My conversations with Jackson were very in depth and we will never ever speak of them again, but I know how to twist and tug at his knot to make him orgasm again in seconds and this time he howls as copious amounts of cum flood out to splatter over my stomach chest and he gets several lines of it on my face.

Collapsing onto the bed he shudders and pants as I hold him through his own afterglow.

Curious I dip my finger in the cooling congealing mess and lick it. It tastes like mine but with a something that's all Peter. A Peter who is watching me and groaning.

Getting our breaths back we lay there contentedly, normally my ADHD would be kicking me but I'm dozing happily. We do make, what was supposed to be a short trip to the shower to wash, but Peter in bubbles and being all slippery sidetracked me so much we had to give each other hand jobs, so ten minutes stretched out to thirty, but on the plus side I fell asleep curled up with him very easily.

The following morning is spent kissing and lazing and ends up in the shower with a bubble covered slippery Peter howling as I squeeze his knot for the third time.

I can see we're going to need our own shower in the new house at this rate.

Peter positions the big tube of lube on our bedside table so anyone can see it and see that it's unopened, he's scheming so I leave him to it. We're planning on fingering and moving up to multiple fingers before actual sex, he can get away with nothing when he cums inside of me, I'll have to wear a condom in case I kick start his cycle and he ends up pregnant.

I'm flipping pancakes when the Pack and dad turn up, we'd text them to let them know we're awake, and we get to sit and grin at each other as a few of them slope off upstairs.

They find the unopened lube just as Peter wanted and dad is relaxing while the teens are confused, I wonder how long we can pull this off for, they seem to have the misplaced idea we did nothing last night, Peter muddies the waters by mentioning me reciting Shakespeare and how moving it was.

And then Derek stomps into the house having checked his car and he snarls, "STILES!"

"Dude, do you want bacon?" I ask innocently. His eyebrows wiggle at me and I can't help laughing at him, "Your car was awesome, and you should see how she can corner," his face darkens so I point to my dad, "Hey I obeyed all speed limits, dad was in the car he can back me up."

"He did obey the speed limits," dad nods and filches bacon off of Scott's plate when he's not looking.

I serve up pancakes and extra bacon for Derek, "Thanks," I give him a one armed hug, "That was an awesome ride for my birthday, you're a great big brother," then I give him a giant kiss on his cheek. Derek freezes in place and then flushes.

"You're welcome, though if you ever do that to my car again," he pauses.

"You'll rip his throat out with your teeth," the Pack choruses, it's a common enough threat from Derek and he blinks then grumbles about us as he eats his pancakes.

I sit next to Peter and bask in our Pack. And when all the others leave to go home I get three lost puppies to stay and be re-homed with me until we can build our own place.

And to think this thing with Peter started out as a forfeit when in reality I won the main prize.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Okay so maybe the smut was a bit longer than advertised, and I blame 'no pen names left' for the shower and the bubbles and the slippery Peter kink.

PS just one chapter to go...


	29. Epilogue

See Chapter 1 for all warnings… Plus this is the last chapter…

* * *

**Forfeit**

**29 - Epilogue**

_Eight Years Later…_

"Daddy," is whispered in my ear and I grunt as I open my eyes, bright blue eyes stare into mine and I smile at one of my sons.

"Hey Josh," I slur, "What's got you up…" I glance at the clock, "At five in the morning?"

"Daddy, Kevin was snoring and I can't sleep," Josh says like it explains everything and it kinda does, his twin brother snores loud enough I can hear it, we're getting it checked out in case there's something wrong with his breathing but Dr Deaton says he'll grow out of it by the time he hits puberty.

All my kids are werewolves so they have regular checkups, and then they have special ones with the vet. I know that Peter has somehow cheated with his body and learnt how to release multiple eggs, we have fraternal twin boys and then a set of fraternal quads, also boys. The twins are nearly five, the quads are two. We also agreed that after the near disaster of that last birth that Peter was going to take a break and we'd discuss if we wanted any more kids after that.

Except that Peter blindsided me one afternoon, when dad took the kids with the Pack to the zoo, and I walked out to see my mate washing my jeep, he was wearing red shorts, he was sweaty, covered in bubbles and I tried to resist him, but the shorts ripped in my hands, just like he'd planned after sewing them that way, and he was prepped and ready to go.

He swears he only released one egg, but there are two extra hearts beating inside of him, which means we have identical twins on the way. Deaton's done a test and they're girls.

Peter's breezing through this pregnancy so we're hopeful that when the time comes, and Deaton cuts my mate's stomach open, everything will go smoothly.

Reaching out to Josh, I help him climb into our bed and I roll him over so he can snuggle between us. He giggles and whispers, "I can hear them daddy, I can hear the babies in papa's tummy."

"Good," I wrap him in my arms and watch as Peter snuffles in his sleep and then surges to wrap us both up in his arms, "Your baby sisters are going to turn up in five months," Peter's starting to show now and soon he'll be confined to our land until the birth to avoid awkward comments.

"Awesome," my son has picked up on my favourite word, "Are they going to be like Uncle Scott and Aunt Allison's baby?"

"To start with," I tell him, "They'll grow quickly and be like your four brothers before you know it."

"'Kay," and Josh snuggles down to fall asleep in my arms.

I'm totally turning into one of the parents that wants to bubble wrap their kids and I doze as I hold my son to me, god how did dad ever let me out of the house, especially as I was even more accident prone then. I couldn't bare anything happening to any of my children.

Thank god they're werewolves and heal so quickly if little mishaps do happen to them.

Peter stirring awake has me waking up and then Derek is knocking on our door, he walks in, scowling, and sits on our bed. Werewolves don't have the best grip on the concept of privacy.

"What?" I grumble at him keeping my voice down so as not to wake Josh. All those years ago Derek said I was second and he wasn't kidding, he had to wait for me to get a bit older and then I got landed with the job while I was juggling with my last year of college, Peter and then a pregnant Peter. God never get in his way when he has a food craving.

Though the ongoing joke of being a virgin got blasted out of the water by a pregnant hormonal Peter, I still can't believe we kept it up that long, and we conned Scott into believing that there was an actual stock, and the guy has worked in a vets and delivered baby animals all the time.

Peter's awake now and he looks down at Josh and lifts an eyebrow at me, "Kevin was snoring again," I tell him and he nods and nuzzles his son.

Derek clears his throat so we look at him, "I need to know if you can hear that."

Exchanging a glance with Peter I ask, "Hear what?"

"That," isn't a very helpful answer.

"What does it sound like?" Peter asks slowly well used to Derek.

"Like a heartbeat, it's not one of ours, I recognise all of them, it's new, it turned up two days ago and it's driving me crazy," so that's why he's been extra cranky.

Yawning I sit up and Josh is so limp he doesn't notice me moving, "Okay I'll get up and we'll go out and take readings from your Alpha ears, we'll triangulate and come up with a plan," I scrub at my face. "Peter will you be okay?"

"Fine," he rumbles and tucks the covers around him and Josh, "Bring me back a few cherries, maybe some mayo," he does get weird food cravings. "And don't do anything stupid."

Blowing him a kiss I go and get dressed in our bathroom, with the non slip shower tray and the hand grips all over. Seriously Peter in bubbles is a major thing for me.

Derek and I slip out of the house and we take my jeep. I pick seven points around Beacon Hills and Derek points in the direction where he can hear the heartbeat. We stop to grab Peter's items and go home.

Nearly everyone is up, and that includes the kids, Kevin and Josh can mostly feed themselves but the other four need lots of help, I'm thankful for my extended family and it's fun to see Isaac and his sweet little Omega wife Meg fussing over them. I'm glad Derek agreed to let her into our Pack, the poor thing comes from an abusive background too, they seem content to be the Uncle and Aunt to all our kids and don't seem to want any of their own.

Kissing my kids I leave them to breakfast with their papa and walk out of the kitchen with a tasty breakfast snack nearly running into dad in the process, "Hey dad," I hug him out of impulse. He took the news of werewolves fairly badly, but in his defence Scott had just wolfed out on him and attacked a giant snake that was killing and eating people. There was fallout but he's adjusted really well and he loves his grandkids, he also says he loves handing them back at the end of the day so he can put his feet up and watch the game with some of the guys in the house.

He's still the Sheriff though and there are instincts he has in spades, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I motion with my head and he helps me triangulate where the heartbeat is coming from in our Pack office, the triangulation is centred on the newly revamped shopping area, it appears to be a coffee shop.

"Huh, Deputy Smith drinks there, it's new, just opened up last month, he's says their pastries are amazing," Dad fills me in. "Need a hand?"

"Nope," I shake my head, "Peter wants to get a few wallpaper samples for the new nursery, we'll drift past and see what we can see, if we have to B&E," dad winces at my words, "We'll send the others in, I'm not risking Peter and the babies."

Making a plan is one thing, organising the babysitters and defenders in case of attack is another, luckily Jackson is back from his book tour, he's a children's author and he practices on our kids, the big softy loves looking after them and makes eyes at Lydia who's attempting to rewrite the mathematically world single handed, I still believe she can do it to, she's already won the math prize she spoke about that night in high school at the formal.

We'd all made noises at the time the house was in the planning stages about moving out when we had kids and building our own places around the main house, that never happened, instead we've expanded the house and all live together, it makes things fraught sometimes but it's good.

Heading out of the house Derek insists on taking the Camaro, and we pop downtown to go wallpaper shopping. Holding Peter's hand I let him make all the decisions and he soon has some samples and then we have to accessories with curtains and carpets. Loaded down the samples we drift past the coffee shop, he's planning on a full out battle with Lydia and Allison later as they play in the new nursery.

Derek stops in his tracks and nods at me, the heartbeat is inside the coffee shop. We decide to go in and try a coffee, well Peter can have decaff, he gripes but gives in and we queue up.

Our stealthy plan is going swimmingly until Derek gets to the counter and a very plain brunette with green eyes looks up at him a tired smile on her lips and a name tag reading 'Trainee' she asks him, "Welcome to the Patelli's Coffee Shop. What can I get you?"

A strange strangled sound is coming from Derek and the woman blinks at him, as do Peter and I, Peter nudges him, "Nephew, the nice lady asked you a question," Derek makes the strangled noise again and then Peter's sniffing him and stiffening, "Um, actually," Peter rattles off our coffee order gives her our names and has to drag Derek away.

Derek makes another strangled noise and Peter pats him, "Yes, I know, she's your mate Derek," my head whips back around to stare at her, this should be interesting.

We take our coffees to a table and Derek stares at her with his creepy intense serial killer stare, I may take a photo or two because I can, and I add it to the page no one's ever telling Derek about, we still have the pink car, the cat incident and the pitch and putt, as well as all the new ones that have cropped up over the years.

Whacking Derek's arm Peter scolds him for staring, "Nephew the hunting of a human mate is a delicate process," I pull a face at him, "You have to be patient, you have to stack the odds in your favour, don't worry I'll help you."

And I can't resist facepalming, the thought of Peter playing matchmaker fills me with dread, except Derek's nodding absently, "Sure, so what do I do?"

"Talk to her," I interrupt, "Use charm on her, you look alike a walking wet dream, you know women fall over themselves to give you their number," he grimaces, he hates it when they do that, "Use that as your opening gambit, then wow her with your personality…" I trail off and Peter facepalms. "So Peter…" I throw it back to my mate and husband, Derek is an acquired taste and he always does really bad first impressions, for example he's staring at her again, well glowering darkly but it's his happy glare if you know him well enough.

"We'll start small, get her used to you," Peter's pulled his cell phone out and is making notes, "Hmm, Jon would be a good starting point, you sitting and having coffee with the town Sheriff makes you appear safe, then we'll bring the kids showing that people trust you with their precious offspring, then we'll rotate the others in and out. And you can't talk to her for at least the first three months."

"Three months?" I frown at Peter, "They need to interact Peter, the mating instinct will drive her towards him faster that way."

"Exactly," my mate smirks, "She'll see him lots of times, it will build up and Derek gets time so he can work up to talking to her rather than making strange noises, by the time they start talking they'll be ready to move to dating."

"And if it takes longer?" I ask and Derek actually whines like a dog at that.

"Then we start pulling her into social things with the rest of us and edge Derek closer and closer to her, and we should have a through background check completed in a week so we can tailor the plan to that," Peter points out and I notice none of us are objecting to the background check, I've since learnt about Kate, so yeah, background check is so happening.

"Awesome," I nod and the plan is in motion.

"Wait," Derek frowns at us, "Hunting a human mate?" He looks at Peter, "But you and Stiles simply drifted closer." We laugh at that and he adds, "Didn't you?"

"Nope," I helpfully supply, "He totally stacked the odds in his favour, we still play the same game now, only the forfeit tends to be sexier," I growl playfully and mock leer at Peter.

"Forfeit?" He's confused and Peter sighs and tells him about not being able to get close to me, and the night I somehow put myself in a Hunter's trap, giving him his first opportunity to get close to me, and giving himself the excuse to rescue me over and over until the mating instinct could kick in.

"Don't forget I made you pay forfeits too," I point out, "My jeep was so clean she was perfect."

We spend hours telling him how we really got together, and at the counter the woman keeps glancing at Derek, I guess we're in the first stages of Peter's plan, I should have more faith in my mate's matchmaking skills, after all he did catch me.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Thank you to everyone that's read this (increasing my hit stats), given a comment or a review or a kudos (on AO3), I hope you've enjoyed the story, it was a blast to write. Thanks GP13.

PS There will be no sequel (before you ask for one en-mass, other than some of the other forfeits they may have paid through out their lives together I honestly can't think of the right story arc for a sequel, and as amusing as it would be to traumatise Derek by having him walk in at the wrong times, without the right story line it wouldn't work).


End file.
